Remember me
by myuki-chananimexx
Summary: „Dann… Lasse ich dich mal alleine", Als die Türe leicht klickte seufzte Loki tief und fuhr sich durch sein langes Haar. Er fühlte sich furchtbar. Er fühlte sich so schrecklich, so dass er jeden Moment schreien könnte vor Verzweiflung.
1. I am guilty - I am Loki

„Loki. Komm. Vater will dich sprechen", ach auf einmal? Loki hatte seine Hände zur Faust geballt, lächelte aber auf Thors Ansage und stand wie selbstverständlich auf. Nein. Er ging nicht gerne. Er wusste dass sein Vater ihm die Schuld am Tod seiner Mutter gab. Es war ja auch so. Aber er hatte das ja nicht entschieden…

Thors schritte halten in dem großen Raum wieder. Der Schall der schritte erfüllte seine Gedanken und er wünschte sich irgendwo zu verschwinden. Konfrontation mit Tatsachen war so eine Sache. Er umging das ja gerne mal mit netten Worten.

Ihm war ja nicht einmal danach zu reden… Hier wurde er gemieden. Schon von Klein auf. Und nun? Nun wo so vieles noch verzwickter war und das alles weil er so töricht hatte sein müssen! So oder so war er hier nie akzeptiert worden. Aber Loki hatte zumindest seine Eltern gehabt. Seine liebende Mutter. Seinen hitzköpfigen Bruder und seinen Vater… Nein. Odin war nicht sein Vater. Thor nicht sein leiblicher Bruder, aber… Inzwischen konnte Loki von sich heraus sagen dass er Thor als Bruder betrachtete. Der einzige der überhaupt zu ihm stand. Selbst jetzt.

„Egal was Vater entscheidet Loki. Oder was er tun wird. Er liebt dich",

„Er hasst mich. Ich tue es ja selbst auch. Mutter… Sie hätte das nie tun dürfen…",

„Sag so etwas nicht!", Thor blieb stehen und drückte Loki gegen die nächste Wand. Zornig blickte er dem etwas jüngeren in die Augen. „Du verschwendest Mutters Tod wenn du so über die Sache denkst! Sie wollte es für dich tun! Weil sie dich so sehr liebte. Mehr als sonst jemand. Außer mir natürlich", lächelte er am Ende lockerer und ließ von Loki ab.

„Ich werde alles akzeptieren was Odin für mich entscheidet Thor. Ich bin bereit meine Strafe zu empfangen. Meine richtige Strafe", den damals nach der Sache mit dem Tessarakt wurde er nur eingesperrt und bewacht. Etwas über sein richtiges Urteil hatte Odin bisher nichts gesagt. Aber das würde nun wohl kommen…

Die Halle in dem der Thron stand war wie leer gefegt. Nur Odin stand vor diesem und sah auf seine Söhne die zu ihm kamen. In dem Moment musste er an früher denken. An die Zeit als die beiden Jungs gerade Mal gehen konnten. Wie sie immer stürmisch auf ihn zu gerannt kamen um ihm irgendeinen Unsinn zu erzählen.

Nun aber… War vieles anders. Er schlug einmal mit seinem Herrscherstab auf den Boden. Das Geräusch das erklang war beinahe Ohrenbetäubend.

„Loki Laufeyson. Ich habe bis zum heutigen Tag mit deiner Bestrafung gewartet", fing Odin sofort an, was Thor aber die Augenbrauen zusammen ziehen ließ. Wieso sagte sein Vater so einen Unsinn? Wieso nannte er seinen Bruder Laufeyson? Nahm er es ihm so Übel das Mutter beschlossen hatte für ihn zu sterben?

„Es gab Gründe weshalb meine Entscheidung hatte warmen müssen. Du wurdest schließlich vom Tessarakt beeinflusst und gelenkt. Dazu hast du dich vor kurzem sogar im Kampf gegen Malekith bewiesen".

Loki hörte seinem Vater zu. Das klang so als würde seine Strafe nicht all zu Hart ausfallen?

„Allerdings hast du 80 Menschen getötet. Du hast hier für Chaos gesorgt. Jotunheim beinahe fast zerstört", zählte Odin auf. „Deine vor kurzem gemachten guten Taten sind noch nicht Ansatzweise es Wert dich schonend zu bestrafen. Aber weil deine… Thors Mutter ihr Leben für dich gab und sie wohl mehr in dir gesehen hatte als du es Wert bist, gebe ich dir die Möglichkeit dich noch einmal zu Beweisen", Loki horchte auf. Schön. Er wurde von dieser Familie Distanziert. Seltsam das ihn dies immer noch Weh tat! Es regte ihn schon wieder auf. Aber ungewohnter Weise schwieg er.

Er würde eh nur Lügen wenn er nun etwas sagen würde. Und seine Situation war schon brenzlich genug. „Du wirst Verband. Von Asgard und jedem weiteren Ort. Ich schicke dich nach Midgard", nun wurde Thor hellhörig.

„Vater! Loki ist doch erst wieder zurück ihr könnt doch nicht-",

„Schweig Thor! Loki Laufeyson! Du wirst hiermit auf die Erde Verbannt! Ich gebe dir ein Jahrzehnt zeit in der du keinerlei Magie anwenden darfst. Solltest du dies aber tun werde ich dir ohne weiteres deine Kräfte nehmen. Du wirst Menschlich werden", Odin wusste dass Loki niemals ohne seine Magie zu recht käme. Früher oder später würde er diese nutzen. Es lag in seiner Natur einen Weg dazu zu finden. Aber er Odin würde es wissen und dann das tun was er eh tun wollte. Loki die Kräfte eines Gottes nehmen.

Auf gewissermaßen klang das Harmlos für Loki. Ein Jahrzehnt ohne Magie okay… Aber auf Midgard? Da war er doch genauso Unwillkommen wie auf Asgard? Aber er verstand die Beweggründe seitens Odins. Er zielte es wohl darauf herab ihm die Kräfte zu nehmen. Aber warum tat er es nicht einfach sofort? Wieso… So ein Theater?

Thor sah von seinem Vater zu Loki rüber. „Vater… Midgard? Dort würde er nicht zur Ruhe kommen er…",

„Du wirst dich doch wegen deiner geliebten ebenfalls dort aufhalten", entgegnete Odin. „Außerdem will ich nichts mehr darüber hören", Thor sah zu Loki der immer noch schwieg. „Vater bevor ihr ihn schickt… Wäre es möglich das ich das übernehme?",

„Du willst ihn also selbst nach Midgard bringen?",

„Ja Vater…", dagegen hatte Odin nichts. Thor presste seine Lippen zusammen und sah nun wieder zu Loki. Als Thor voran lief folgte ihm der etwas Jüngere. Thor ging auf direkten Weg zu seinem Zimmer wo er sich noch einmal an Loki wandte. „Ist dir bewusst was Vater dir gesagt hat? Ein Jahrzehnt ohne Magie. Solltest du etwas dagegen tun wird Vater dir alles nehmen. Du weist wie er ist",

„Mir ist bewusst dass der Allvater die Dinge so nennt wie er sie auch meint", Loki wandte leicht den Blick ab und seufzte bitterlich. „Ich bin ihm wohl doch nur eine Last gewesen die er nun endlich abschieben kann. Er weiß dass es mir schwer fällt ohne Magie zu Leben. Das ist doch das einzige worin ich noch gut bin", natürlich wollte er in Thor diese gewissen Instinkte Wecken. Diesen Beschützerinstinkt. Das würde ihm auf der Erde dann einiges erleichtern.

„Du wirst andere Dinge finden die dich Beschäftigen könnten! Ich muss mir jetzt nur Überlegen wie ich Jane erkläre das du eine Weile bei uns bleibst…", denn Thor und Jane hatten beschlossen gemeinsam vorerst auf Midgard zu bleiben. Nach der Sache mit Malekith hatten sie einen Neuen Weg gefunden weit aus unauffälliger auf die Erde oder andere Orte zu Reisen. Aber dazu war nur Thor in der Lage. Oder auch der Allvater. Wieder solche Glanzaktionen die er niemals vorweisen könnte… Wer war er denn schon? Außer das er ein gestohlenes Objekt war, das nach belieben benutzt und weg geschmissen wurde.

„Jane? Du glaubst das funktioniert? Vielleicht sollte ich mit ihr reden",

„Deine Silberzunge brauchst du auf Midgard gar nicht auspacken Loki. Das würde dich dort in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Und du darfst deine Magie ja nicht nutzen",

„Ich verstehe Bruder", lächelte Loki hingegen als sei rein gar nichts. Thor seufzte nur etwas. „Egal was Jane dir an den Kopf schmeißt auf gewisser Weise hast du es ja verdient. Also tu ihr nichts", Thor griff sich nun Lokis Arm. „Halt dich gut fest",

„Das musst du mir nicht sagen", entgegnete Loki nun und wirkte doch etwas genervt.

Dieses Apartment war groß. Zumindest für diese erbärmlichen Menschen. Es stieß ihm ja doch irgendwo sauer auf das er hier einige Jahre verbringen musste. Jahre… Was sollte er tun ohne seine Magie? Er müsste sich wie andere Menschen Kleider kaufen. Denn in seinen normalen Sachen konnte er schlecht durch Midgard spazieren. Das man ihn wieder erkennen könnte war ihm bewusst aber auch genauso egal. Was wollten die auch tun? Außer ihn einzusperren… Wobei das eine Option war die ihm Momentan weit aus lieber war als der Aufenthalt in dem Apartment von Jane. Sie warf ihm immer noch giftige Blicke zu. Menschen… Er war ja immer noch stark. Loki beobachtete seine Hand. Ja er war immer noch Mächtig auch wenn er seine Magie nicht nutzen durfte.

Sein Leben wurde erschwerter. Er müsste normal Baden und Duschen. Das war eine Horrorvorstellung für ihn, darum wollte er über dieses Thema nicht weiter nachdenken. Stattdessen ließ er seinen Blick im Zimmer schweifen. Momentan saß er im Wohnbereich. Jane stand mit Thor in der Küche, aber er konnte durch den Türspalt heraus Jane sehen. Das Gespräch der beiden konnte er selbst von hier sehr gut verfolgen. Seufzend schloss er seine Augen. Das war eine Demütigung. Warum waren sie auch auf dieses Weib angewiesen? Nun ja er zumindest? Er könnte doch sonst wo hin. Aber er verstand was sein Bruder hier wollte. Dieses Weib kannte sich aus. Sie hatte Platz und Thor könnte so immer wieder auf ihn Acht geben… Als sei er ein Baby… Wütend schloss er seine Augen.

„Thor! Es ist mir ganz egal was der Allvater entschieden hat! Das heißt doch nicht dass er hier in meiner Wohnung bleiben muss! Du bist auch nicht immer da! Was denkst du wie das ablaufen soll? Das da ist LOKI. Verstehst du? Er wollte dich Umbringen und hat New York beinahe zerstört!".

„Und er hat dein Leben gerettet. Genauso wie meines. Dazu das Universum…", warf Thor ein und brachte Jane so zum Schweigen. Wütend sah sie von Thor zu Loki und wieder zu Thor, ehe sie mit ihrem Finger gegen seine Brust drückte. „Und was ist mit Shield? Sollen die Wissen das er hier ist? Die würden so ein Risiko nie eingehen…",

„Sie sind einverstanden, wenn ich auf ihn Acht gebe und Stark",

„Stark? Iron man?", wiederholte Jane.

„Ja er ist der einzige der in der Nähe lebt Momentan. Sollte ich mal in Asgard sein dann wird er im Notfall hier sein", Jane dachte darüber nach und blickte aus dem Türspalt wieder zu Loki. „Er sieht Müde aus…", meinte sie nun ruhiger und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Er trauert noch um Mutter", er tat es ja auch… Sofort sah Jane zu ihm und legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange. „Thor",

„Schon gut. Ich komme klar, ich habe schließlich dich", als er sie küsste schloss Jane ihre Augen. Ja sie konnte Thor durch den Verlust hinweg trösten. Aber… Wer tröstete Loki? Jane fühlte sich plötzlich ungewollt schlecht weil sie Thor wegen seinem Bruder so an gemault hatte. Thor tröstete Loki. Aber nahm dieser das auch an? Klar sie hatten alle drei gemeinsam erst vor kurzem dieses üble Abenteuer mit Malekith erlebt. Aber schweißte sie das gleich alle zusammen? Jane misstraute Loki immer noch… Er war nicht umsonst ein Gott des Unheils.

Als Thor den Kuss wieder löste lächelte er etwas. „Für wie lange ist das denn nun? Ein paar Monate? Wochen?",

„Äh… Ein Jahrzehnt", Jane viel die Kinnlade runter. Bitte? „W-Was? So lange? Aber was… Was macht er in dieser Zeit?",

„Nun da er keine Magie verwenden darf wird er einiges lernen müssen und sich angewöhnen. Ich denke damit beschäftigt er sich in den nächsten Jahren",

„Und wo bleibt er diese Jahre über?", fragte Jane prüfend.

„Na bei uns?", lachend schubste Jane Thor zur Seite und stellte einen Kaffee auf. „Oh oh nein! Auf keinen Fall! Ich werde doch nicht ein Jahrzehnt so Leben! Und wer soll ihn durchfüttern und Ankleiden? Jemand wie trägt doch gewiss nur Marken Sachen!",

„Loki wird dir nicht zur Last fallen. Ich bin mir sicher er wird sich eine Beschäftigung suchen";

„Aber sicher doch Thor. Ein Gott steht im Supermarkt und kassiert. Oder wie soll ich deine Aussage verstehen?",

Loki reichte es irgendwann und ist zur Küche gelaufen. „ich neige dazu anderen nur eine Last zu sein liebe Jane", lächelte er mysteriös. Thor aber seufzte nur. „Du hast das gehört?",

„Jedes Wort. Aber es kann mir auch egal sein was dein Weib sagt",

„Willst du vielleicht in dein Zimmer?", fragte Thor nun nach, aber bevor Loki antworten konnte lief Jane aus der Küche heraus. „Komm ich zeig es dir und da kannst du auch vorerst drin bleiben",

Loki sah noch kurz zu Thor, ehe er Jane folgte. „Loki", Thor heftete sich an die fersen seines Bruders. „Es ist nur neu für sie. Benimm dich sollte ich mal nicht da sein. Ansonsten garantiere ich für nichts",

„Selbstverständlich mein Bruder", erst in dem Gästezimmer blieb er stehen und musste sich schwer zusammen reißen nicht irgendetwas Dummes zu sagen. „Das genügt mir", log er und trat in das Zimmer. Jane beobachtete ihn dabei. „Meine Freundin hat ab und an dieses Zimmer genutzt. Aber ansonsten ist es wie neu",

„Na wenn das alles so läuft", lächelte Thor und sah nun zu Jane. „Ich werde mich auf den Weg zu Stark machen. Ich habe noch ein paar Dinge mit ihm zu klären", der Blick in Janes Augen grenzte an Horror. Sie alleine mit Loki?! Jetzt bereits?

„Es ist nicht für lange. Und Loki, vergiss unser Gespräch nicht", als Thor dann ging kratzte Jane sich leicht am Kopf und spähte wieder rüber zu dem Bruder ihres geliebten. Er stand am Fenster. Mit dem Rücken zu ihr.

„Dann… Lasse ich dich mal alleine", Als die Türe leicht klickte seufzte Loki tief und fuhr sich durch sein langes Haar. Er fühlte sich furchtbar. Er fühlte sich so schrecklich, so dass er jeden Moment schreien könnte vor Verzweiflung. So wie er es im Dunkeln getan hatte, als er sich im Nichts wieder gefunden hatte…

Nun… So verworren war seine Bestrafung doch nicht? Aber würde er das Aushalten? So viele Jahre lang? Und hier bleiben konnte er auch nicht. Thor würde auf ihn Aufpassen als sei er ein Babys und steht's auf seine Finger gucken.

Und nach diesen Jahren? Würde man ihn einfach nach Asgard lassen? Einfach so? Dort würde ihm doch niemals wieder jemand vertrauen… Also… Was hatte er eigentlich vom Leben? Seine Mutter hätte nicht für ihn sterben sollen… Dann wäre jetzt alles viel besser. Weit aus besser. Auf dem an sich für ihn kleinen Bett nahm er platz. Schließlich legte er sich zurück. Sein Unterarm ruhte auf seinen Augen. Er hätte sterben sollen. Er hatte alles richtig gemacht um als Held zu sterben. Nicht als der Böse. Und nun? Nun lebte er doch. Hatte alle gerettet und wurde dennoch gehasst. Misstraut. Verachtet. Aber das hatte er sich selbst zu Verantworten. Egal was er tun würde, es wäre niemals genug. Für keinen.

„Loki", hm? Irritiert sah er zur Türe und setzte sich wieder auf. „Ich habe hier ein paar Kleider für dich", ach so. Stimmt. Menschen Kleidung.

„Komm rein", meinte er und saß mit dem Rücken zur Türe. Er hörte nur wie sie die Sachen auf das Bett ablegte. „Die Dusche ist direkt vor deinem Zimmer. Und wo die Küche ist weist du ja",

„Ich finde mich schon zu recht",

„Thor hatte mir noch gesagt ich soll dich daran erinnern, dass du nicht Zaubern darfst. Hm", Jane beobachtete ihn. Momentan wirkte er alles andere als Gefährlich. Selbst seine Schultern hingen. Er wirkte traurig. „Was passiert wenn du… Es trotzdem tust",

„Dann werde ich den Rest meines Lebens, als Mensch in deiner und Thors Nähe leben", Jane zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. „Dann werde ich dich oft genug daran erinnern dich zu zügeln",

„Damit würdest du uns beiden einen gefallen tun. Liebe Jane",

„Hm…", Jane hatte kurz in Lokis Gesicht sehen können als dieser sich beim sprechen kurz in ihre Richtung gewandt hatte. Sie waren gerötet. Hatte er geweint? Irgendwie war das Unvorstellbar bei diesem Typen. Deshalb glaubte sie sich versehen zu haben. Und es besser für sich zu behalten… „Eigentlich wollte ich mit dir und Thor in die Stadt um deine Kleider einzukaufen. Immerhin brauchst du wohl so einiges jetzt wo du hier bist", Loki sah wieder etwas in ihre Richtung und schien ihr zu zuhören. „Aber Thor ist immer so unbeholfen…",

„Ich weiß was du meinst", sagte Loki sofort. Er wusste ja wie Thor sein konnte…

„Darum werde ich dann eben mit dir alleine gehen. Wenn das okay für dich ist und du die Läden stehen lässt",

„So? Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig", entgegnete Loki und stand nun auf, ehe er sich die Sachen besah die sie ihm gebracht hatte. Menschen Kleider. Das war nicht sein Ding. Aber dass T-Shirt und die Jeans wäre vorerst okay.

„Gut", Jane verließ das Zimmer wieder und lief zu ihrer Küche. Dort schenkte sie sich den Kaffee ein und seufzte tief. Hatte sie plötzlich Mitleid mit diesem Mistkerl? Er hatte so verloren gewirkt… Aber an sich war er das ja auch?

Jane schnappte sich ihr Handy und wählte die Nummer ihrer Freundin Darcy. Es dauerte nicht lange da nahm diese auch schon ab.

„Was geht ab Jane? Hat Thor mal seine Finger von dir gelassen",

„Darcy! Sag doch so was nicht!", Janes Wangen röteten sich sofort. „Außerdem ist er unterwegs zu Tony Stark",

„Der Iron man?!", fragte Darcy sofort aufgebracht. „Du meine Güte! Meinst du er kann mir ein Autogramm besorgen?",

„Darcy… Thor und ich haben gerade ganz andere sorgen…",

„Wieso? Was ist passiert?", Jane sah leicht zur Küchentüre und schloss diese dann, ehe sie sich wieder setzte. „Thor ist vor ein paar Stunden aus Asgard wieder gekommen… Mit Loki",

„W-Was?! Der Irre der die Welt beherrschen wollte?",

„Ja der… Er darf nirgendwo hin außer nach Asgard. Das hat der Allvater so entschieden",

„Allvater?! Nur weil ihm der Typ zu schwierig geworden ist schiebt er dieses Monster auf uns ab?! Was sagt Shield dazu?",

„Die sind einverstanden… Nun ja es ist für keinen eine einfache Situation",

„Aber… Warte mal! Thor ist bei Iron man, wo ist dann Loki?! Etwa bei dir?", Jane seufzte leicht.

„Ja er ist hier Darcy. Aber ich denke nicht das ich mir sorgen machen muss… Er sah ziemlich fertig aus. Ich glaube er hat sogar geweint",

„Ziemlich späte reue was?", meinte Darcy sarkastisch.

„Das habe ich auch so gesehen… Aber er tut mir jetzt schon ziemlich Leid. Seine Mutter ist Tod. Sein Vater will ihn nicht mehr sehen. Er hat nur noch Thor und… ja mich so zusagen…",

„Woooho! Warte mal wie lange soll das denn so gehen?",

„Ein Jahrzehnt",

„Dann werde ich dich für genau diese Zeit nicht besuchen!", warum sollte sie sich auch so sehr in Lebensgefahr begeben? Bei einem Gott wirkte das sicherlich kaum bis gar nicht.

„Wie du meinst ich zwinge dich nicht dazu", lächelte Jane nun. Typisch Darcy.

„Ja… Hey wenn du aber reden willst wir können uns gerne in einem Café treffen demnächst. Steven kommt gerade angelaufen",

„Okay viel spaß mit ihm und Darcy? Sag es keinem… Also das mit Loki",

„Natürlich süße. Also! Bis demnächst", als sie aufgelegt hatte legte Jane das Handy an die Seite und fuhr sich durch ihr Haar. Das könnte alles noch ziemlich… Ansträngend werden.

Tony beobachtete den Gott des Donners dabei wie er auf und ab ging.

„Nette Geschichte. Jetzt schwirrt dein verrückter oder auch von reue gesuchter Bruder, in dem Apartment deiner liebsten rum?",

„Ja", sagte Thor. „Aber Jane will das nicht. Zumindest für so viele Jahre",

„Ha! Dein Kleiner Loki kann ja auch nicht auf der faulen Haut liegen oder? Auch wenn er ein Gott ist. Er brauch eine Arbeit und ein eignes Apartment",

„Loki alleine auf Midgard? Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei…",

„Lass ihn ruhig laufen". Tony stand von seinem Platz auf und streckte sich. „Er ist gezwungen wie ein Mensch zu Leben. Das wird ihm dem großen Loki doch schon Strafe genug sein",

„Mal sehen wie lange er das aushält… Ansonsten wird er sehr früh sterben",

„Er wird halt Menschlich werden. Na und? Würde ihm nicht schaden",

Thor teilte die Ansicht nur widerwillig. Die Vorstellung seinen Bruder früher verlieren zu können sagte ihm nicht zu. In keinem Punkt. „Wäre Lustig ihn dabei zu beobachten wie er sich ganz ohne Magie hier in der Großstadt zu Recht finden will. Und er wird ‚brav' bleiben?", das Loki das letzte mal beeinflusst worden war wusste jeder aus Shield somit auch Tony.

„Er weiß dass es seine letzte Chance ist",

„Nun wenn du ihn alleine mit Jane lässt, muss da ja was dran sein. Schön wann musst du denn zurück zu deinem Paps?",

„Ehrlich gesagt Morgenfrüh. Da ist die Beisetzung meiner Mutter",

„Und Loki ist nicht mit dabei? Weiß er das?",

„Vater wollte es nicht. Ich dachte es wäre besser es Loki nicht zu erzählen", Thor wusste das ihn das sehr verletzen würde. Und solche Mentalen Emotionalen Dinge wollte er von seinem Bruder fern halten. Vorerst zumindest.

„Oh oh ich rieche einen Nervenzusammenbruch", scherzte Tony wirkte dabei aber ernst. „Gut ich werde dann Morgen bei dir und Jane vorbei schauen. Ich werde was vom Chinesen mit bringen also brauch sie nichts machen".

„Hm. Einverstanden mein Freund!", Thor klopfte Stark auf die Schulter was diesen kurz schmerzlich die Zähne zusammen beißen ließ. Thor hatte viel zu unbändige Kräfte… Also gut. Dann würde er morgen eben einen Gottsitten. „Wie viel kriege ich die stunde fürs Gottsitten?",

„Hä?", irritiert sah Thor auf Tony runter.

„Ach schon gut. Dann geh mal wieder zu deiner Freundin",

„Sie ist meine Verlobte", sagte Thor sofort.

„Wie süß. Dann eben zu deiner Verlobten".

„Loki? Thor ist immer noch nicht zurück und ich muss was Einkaufen", Jane biss sich auf ihre Lippe und lugte nun in das Zimmer. „Mach was du machen musst. Ich werde schon nichts an fackeln",

„Mir wäre es lieber du kommst mit", entgegnete Jane.

„Da bist du dir sicher?", fragte er lächelnd zurück und setzte sich auf.

„Ja", sagte sie knapp. „Außerdem musst du mir zeigen was du so isst", ja es gab jetzt einiges auf das machen achten sollte. Zumindest vorerst. Eventuell brauchte Loki ja Aufmerksamkeit? „Und so was... Nun ja".

Und mit diesem Weib war sein Bruder liiert? Konnte sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Aber das sie sich wohl bemühen wollte das er sich ‚besser fühlte'… Irgendwo war das so Naiv. „Ich bleibe", er wollte nicht raus. Er wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe. Und das respektiere Jane nun auch und ging ohne ihn Einkaufen. Das wäre auch zu skurril gewesen.

„Wo ist Jane?!", als Thor in Lokis Zimmer platzte saß letztere Person auf dem Fensterrahmen und sah hinaus. „Was denkst du?", fragte Loki zurück und sah die Wut in Thors Augen lodern. Ehe Loki sich versah spürte er den freien Fall und landete mitten auf der Straße. Thor direkt über ihn und presste ihn auf den Asphalt. „Du Bastard! Was hast du ihr angetan?!",

„Thor?", der angesprochene sah auf und entdeckte seine Verlobte. Erleichtert stand er auf und lief auf sie zu. „Jane! Ich dachte Loki hätte dich…", Jane blickte rauf zu ihrem Stockwerk. Sie lebte im zwölften Stock… Der Gehweg vor ihrer Türe war zumindest hinüber. Und Loki stand nun wieder auf. „Super Thor! Jetzt ist das neue Shirt hinüber!", beschwerte Jane sich und ließ es zu das Thor ihr einen langen Kuss gab. „Entschuldige… Es ist mit mir durchgegangen",

„Unbeherrscht wie immer", spottete Loki und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Eine alte Oma die an ihrem Fenster gelehnt war und runter blickte, fiel die Zigarette praktisch aus dem Mund. Jane seufzte schwer. „Ich glaube ich muss schon wieder Umziehen… Was war überhaupt Los? Warum bist du so ausgeflippt Thor?",

„Er fragte mich wo du steckst", erzählte Loki. „Und ich fragte zurück was er sich denn dazu denkt",

„Du hättest deutlicher sein sollen Loki! Ich war versucht dich zu töten! Ist dir das Bewusst?",

„Hm. Durchaus", er drehte sich um und lief wieder in das Haus. Thor seufzte schwer und nahm Jane die Einkaufstüten ab. „Er ist so Depressiv", fand Jane. „Sonst ist er doch auf besser drauf gewesen", fand sie.

„Das ist noch der Schock. Auf Midgard im Exil zu Leben ist nicht einfach für nicht". Jane seufzte und sah noch einmal zu der Oma rauf, ehe sie mit Thor zügig in das Haus ging. Gemeinsam warteten sie auf den Aufzug. „Aber versprich mir das nächste mal nicht zu randalieren nur weil er dich aufzieht",

„Entschuldige", lächelte er hingegen sanft.

Loki kam gerade oben an. Die Türe war abgeschlossen, aber das war ja kein Problem. Verschlossene Dinge waren nie ein Problem für ihn gewesen. Also legte er seinen Zeigefinger auf das Türschloss und hörte im selben Moment die Türen des Aufzugs aufgehen. Jane und Thor unterhielten sich gerade schreckten aber auf als sie sahen das Loki wohl mit Magie das Schloss öffnen wollte.

„Loki nicht!", schrien sie beiden gleichzeitig was den angesprochen doch zusammen zucken ließ. Hups. Das war ja nochmal knapp gewesen… Kopfschüttelnd ging er zur Seite damit Jane die Türe aufschließen konnte.

„Ich werde dir ein Extraschlüssel geben", sagte sie sofort leicht außer Atem und betrat mit Kopfschmerzen die Wohnung. Das konnte noch was werden…

Loki hingegen trat als letzter in die Wohnung. Stimmte ja. Keine Magie. Das war nun so. Weil er schuldig war. Weil sein Name Loki war.


	2. I feel sorry for you…

„Das war Heute doch recht knapp gewesen", flüsterte Jane gegen Thors Brust und schmiegte sich an diese. Thor wiederum legte seine  
Arme um ihre Taille.  
„Ich befürchte Loki wird das nicht lange genug aushalten. Tony Stark wird ihn Morgen sicherlich dazu verleiten und es wird Loki dann sogar egal sein".  
„Ob es so gut gewesen war Tony Stark darin einzuweihen?",  
„Er hätte es so oder so mitbekommen und wäre vor der Türe gestanden. Er kann es kaum abwarten Loki wieder zu sehen", fand Thor  
„Ich glaube nicht dass Loki aus seinem Zimmer kommen wird, wenn er weiß dass Stark hier ist… Warum gehst du eigentlich schon?",  
„Meine Mutter wird Beigesetzt…", Jane sah nun überrascht auf und sah die Trauer in Thors Augen. „Es beunruhigt mich das Loki nicht dabei sein darf. Er hing sehr an unserer Mutter",  
„Hm… Und wenn du ihn einfach mitnimmst?",  
„Vater wird das nie Akzeptieren und uns beide Bestrafen. Noch mehr ärger kann Loki nicht gebrauchen auch wenn es ihm das Herz brechen wird… Ich breche noch vor Sonnenaufgang auf. Wenn er frägt wo ich bin, sag ich habe zu tun",  
„Er wird doch Wissen wenn ich Lüge", murmelte Jane.  
„Er wird ahnen dass es um unsere Mutter geht. Darum auch nicht nachforschen", Schuldgefühle konnten unerträglich sein. „Ich frage mich nur wie man es hier für ihn erträglich machen soll",  
„Ich war ja erst dagegen, das er her kommt und bleibt. Aber irgendwie habe ich Mitleid mit ihm",  
„Mitleid mit ihm zu haben kann gefährlich werden. Er wird es ausnutzen Jane. Also sei Achtsam",  
„Keine Sorge. Ich komme schon zu recht", lächelte sie und schloss nun ihre Augen. „Und für Loki überlege ich mir eine Ablenkung. Stark wird mir sicherlich dabei helfen",  
„Gut dann beschäftige dich ruhig damit", Loki. Thor schloss nun ebenfalls seine Augen und dachte über seinen Bruder nach. An früher… Als sie noch Kinder waren und so unbeschwert wirkten. Im nachhinein Verstand er ja dass Loki in so eine Selbstkrise gekommen war. Er war ein Eis-Riese. Als sie nachts in ihren Betten lagen und ihr Vater zu ihnen gekommen war, um ihnen Geschichten zu erzählen, hatten beide Angst bekommen. Besonders Loki. Die gruseligen Geschichten über die Eis-Riesen. Wie sie Nachts unter den Betten kleiner Kinder hausten und dann in stiller Nacht hervor kamen, um die Kinder zu fressen.  
Selbst als sie beide dann in verschiedenen Zimmern gewesen waren, erwachte Thor jedes Mal wenn Loki schrie vor Angst oder laut weinte. Albträume. Albträume über Eis-Riesen. Und dann Jahre später zu hören, das man selbst einer war… Das muss ein lebender Albtraum sein. Mag sein… Sein Vater hatte viel Falsch gemacht. War diese Entscheidung nun, ebenfalls Falsch? Irgendwann driftete er mit Kopfschmerzen in den Schlaf.

Loki hingegen saß wieder auf dem Fensterrahmen und blickte in den Sternenhimmel rauf. Er könnte so vieles machen. Er könnte sich hier was aufbauen mit seiner Magie natürlich. Er hätte macht. Er wäre jemand.  
Loki spielte mit seinem Fingernagel. Das tat er immer wenn er am grübeln war. Aber wozu? Warum sollte er ein Sinnloses Leben hier auf der Erde führen? Mit Menschen kam und würde er nie zu recht kommen. Er betrachtete sie einfach als Wesen die anders waren als er. Er war ein Gott. War er das? Wer war er? Ein Eis-Riese. Das war er. Er war von Geburt an Laufeys Sohn. Deshalb… Deshalb war er ein Monster.  
Weder Asgard, noch Midgard würde ihn jemals Akzeptieren. Er hatte außer Thor niemanden der für ihn da wäre. Loki hatte niemals so tief sinken wollen… Und er schaffte es verdammt nochmal nicht aus dieser trüben Laune aufzustehen. Weg zu sehen. Verdammt! Seine Mutter fehlte ihm. Er hatte so lange nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen gesessen… So lange nicht mehr richtig gesprochen. Er vermisste sie und bereute jede Sekunde die er nicht mit ihr verbracht hatte.  
Sie hatte ihn geliebt. Das wusste er, das hatte er immer gespürt. Sie hatte ihn nie benachteiligt. Sie hatte ihn sogar Teils bevorzugt weil er die jüngere der beiden Brüder gewesen war. Thor war gut fünf Jahre älter. Der alters Unterschied war früher nie aufgefallen. Schon mit vier war Loki so groß wie Thor. Hm… Das mussten eben seine Gene der Eis-Riesen gewesen sein die das zu verantworten hatten. Deshalb dachten alle er und Thor wären fast gleich alt.  
Thor… Seine Mutter… Er erinnerte sich an eine Zeit als sie ihm ein Buch vorgelesen hatte. Dabei saß er auf ihrem Schoß und lauschte ihrer schönen Stimme. Irgendwann eilte Thor zu ihnen beiden und zog ihn vom Schoß runter damit sie beide spielen gehen konnten. An den Wasserfällen.  
Ja. Asgard war ein schönes Zuhause. Er liebte es dort. Es war unglaublich. Aber diese schönen Zeiten, hatten auch ihre schatten Seiten.  
Die Leute. Nie hatte man ihn Akzeptiert. Immer wenn er mit Thor durch die Stadt schritt, ist er von allen angehimmelt worden. Ihm wurden Dinge geschenkt. Er fand so leicht Freunde. Und er selbst? Er war immer nur der kleine Bruder der im Schatten des älteren stand. Der unheimliche kleine Junge. Hatte er darum angefangen Unheil zu stiften? Die Bewohner mit albernen Tricks zu erschrecken? Für Aufmerksamkeit? Ja. Ja er wollte gesehen und geachtet werden. Er wollte dass man ihn respektierte. Aber letztlich wurde er belächelt. Andere zitterten bei seinem Anblick. Asgard war froh das er weg war. Selbst sein so genannter Vater war es. Ihm blieb nur noch Midgard um weiter hin zu Beweisen das es ihm Leid tat was vorgefallen war. Er hatte in einer Existenzkrise gesteckt. Und die Sache mit Thor kurz davor… Er hatte doch nur prüfen wollen ob Thor wirklich geeignet war, Vaters Stelle anzunehmen. Loki hatte doch beweisen wollen dass Tor noch viel zu unbeherrscht für solche Dinge war.  
Dann kam sein persönliches Chaos… Und Loki hatte jeden Punkt, jeden Halt in seinem Leben verloren. Alles hatte sich gegen ihn verschworen… Zumindest hatte es so für ihn ausgesehen. Aber ab da hatte alles einen Sinn gemacht. Wieso sein Vater Thor bei allem bevorzugte. Es wäre ja auch unmöglich einen Eis-Riesen Asgard regieren zu lassen? Und wie hätte er Jotunheim regieren sollen? Er war zu klein für einen Eis-Riesen. Darum hatte man ihn doch schon als Baby in dem Tempel zum sterben zurück gelassen. Wenn er damals schon gestorben wäre, wäre ihm so viel leid erspart geblieben.  
Was hatte er also nun? Was? Er saß auf Midgard fest, musste sich beweisen, durfte keine Magie Anwenden und lebte mit Thor und dessen Verlobte in einer Wohnung fest. Loki bezweifelte das Odin ihn nach diesem Jahrzehnt wieder aufnehmen würde. Er war doch froh ihn Los zu sein. Ganz Asgard war es.  
Was also sollte er tun? Sich mit Midgard zufrieden geben? Hier wie ein Mensch Leben obwohl er keiner wahr? Die Versuchung war so groß durch Magie sein Leben hier zu erleichtern. So verdammt groß.  
Wäre es da nicht einfacher als Mensch weiter zu leben? Als gewöhnlicher Mensch? Am liebsten würde Loki es so wollen. Dann würde er in ein paar Jahren Tod sein und es wäre vorbei. Keiner würde unter ihm mehr Leiden. Er brachte jedem nur Unglück. Noch stand Thor zu ihm. Aber was wenn er das Unheil über dieses Haus hier brachte? Diese Wohnung? Über Jane? Thor würde ihm das nie verzeihen. Niemals. Das wusste Loki. Darum musste er hier weg. Früher oder später musste er hier weg, wenn er Thor nicht verlieren wollte.  
Aber was wollte er nun? Sterben. Leben? Leben als was? Als Mensch? Als Gott?  
Er kam sich vor wie ein Vogel der in einem Käfig lebte. Asgard war sein goldener Käfig. Was war nun hier auf Midgard? Theoretisch konnte er alles stehen und liegen lassen und einfach neu anfangen. Irgendwo auf dieser Welt. Ihm stand doch alles Offen… Verdammt was sollte er tun? Und wie sonst auch musste er dies mit sich selbst ausmachen… Er hatte keine liebende Mutter mehr die ihm helfen könnte. Seine Mutter war für ihn gestorben. Alleine Deshalb musste er Leben. Irgendwie. Für sie… Oder? Frustriert stand er auf und sprang aus dem Fenster. Er brauchte Luft. Genug Luft und einen Spaziergang. Er trug bereits ein neues T-Shirt und noch die Jeans vom Mittag. Während er durch die Straßen lief sah er sich ab und an um.  
Momentan sah er noch keine Zukunft für sich hier. Er hatte sie gesehen. Einst. Als Herrscher dieser Welt. Aber… Nun? Nun sah alles ganz anders aus. Und die Trauer um seine Mutter ließ vorerst nicht von ihm ab. Die Schuld ließ nicht ab…

Mit einem gähnen und einem verschlafenem Blick spazierte Jane durch ihr Wohnzimmer rüber in die Küche. Sie war so Müde. Thor hatte sie lange nicht schlafen lassen… Als sie in ihre Küche trat, traf sie beinahe der Schlag als sie Loki da sitzen sah. Kurz hatte sie aufgeschrien und ihre Hand auf den Mund gelegt, ehe sie sich wieder beruhigte. Stimmt. Stimmt! Loki war hier… „Entschuldige", murmelte sie leise und blickte auf den Esstisch an dem Loki saß. „Guten Morgen", sagte Jane weiter und lief direkt zur Kaffeemaschine. „Willst du auch einen Kaffee? Thor ist immer ganz verrückt danach",  
„Kaffee?", das Getränk war ihm durchaus bekannt. „In Ordnung",  
„Okay. Was ist mit Frühstück?",  
„Ich bin nicht hungrig",  
„Du hast gestern schon nichts gegessen. Ich weiß ja das ihr Götter nicht immer was braucht, aber…",  
„Ich benötige nichts", sagte Loki nun entschieden und sah in ihre Richtung. „Wieso ist Thor nach Asgard zurückgekehrt?",  
Er wusste es? Jane biss sich auf ihre Lippe, ehe sie langsam Tassen herausholte. „Er sagte mir er hat was zu erledigen",  
„Die Beerdigung", meinte Loki schlicht. „Heute müsste unsere Mutter beigesetzt werden". Er wusste es also doch?  
Nein. Loki wusste es nicht. Aber er spekulierte es. Und so wie Jane reagierte stimmte es wohl. „Nun Odin hatte immer schon gerne die Dinge alleine mit Thor klären wollen", lächelte er und nahm die Tasse entgegen die Jane ihm hin streckte.  
„Thor wäre es auch lieber gewesen wenn du dabei gewesen wärst",  
„Darum hat er sich verzogen noch bevor ich auf ihn treffen konnte?",  
„Also…", Mist. Dieser Kerl war nicht hinters Licht zu führen. Sie beobachtete ihn einen Moment lang. „Hast du nicht geschlafen?",  
„Mir war nicht danach", aber er hatte tiefe Augenränder. Jane setzte sich nun auf einen Stuhl. So saß sie seitlich zu Loki. „Du brauchst aber schlaf", entgegnete Jane und nahm ihm den Kaffee sofort weg.  
Loki zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ließ Jane erst mal ihren Willen. Was sollte das?  
„Was hast du die Ganze Nacht über gemacht?",  
„Ich war spazieren. Aber ich bin dir auch keine Rechenschaft schuldig",  
„So lange du unter meinem Dach lebst, interessiert es mich schon was du so treibst",  
„Wer weiß für wie lange?", entgegnete Loki und stand nun auf.  
„Wohin gehst du?",  
„Ich lege mich hin", als er die Küche verließ seufzte Jane und grübelte noch eine Weile. „Loki! Warte mal bitte", Jane stand auf und folgte ihm. Meine Güte wie schnell war der Typ? Loki stand bereits vor seiner Zimmertüre und wartete auf sie.  
„Was isst du denn gerne? Ich mache es dann zum Mittag",  
„Jane…", sprach Loki sie das erste Mal bei Namen an, ehe er seine Türe öffnete. „Ich bin nur so freundlich zu dir weil du die verlobte von Thor bist. Aber wenn du nicht aufhörst mich zu nerven ist mir das egal. Klar?",  
Jane erschauderte und das sah Loki darum lachte er und lief schließlich in sein Zimmer rein und schloss die Türe. Er wollte doch nur Ruhe…  
„Stark kommt Heute", hörte er Jane. Als sie keine Minute später ein Fenster klicken hörte riss sie die Türe auf und fluchte. Verdammt! Die Bemerkung eben, hätte sie sich auch ersparen können! Als sie aus dem Fenster blickte sah sie wie er um die nächste Ecke bog. Wenn er das gewesen war. Seufzend lehnte sie sich gegen das Fenster und schloss ihre Augen. Hoffentlich würde er da unten nichts anstellen, so übermüdet wie er gewesen war… Trotzdem wäre es besser ihm nach zu gehen. Darum eilte sie in ihr Zimmer, zog sich was Normales an und eilte aus der Wohnung.  
Thor war ja schon schwierig. Aber Loki war… Er war gefährlich weil er sich mit den Dingen auskannte. Nicht so Naiv wie Thor war… Und was sollte sie tun, wenn sie ihn nicht findet? Mitten in New York jemanden zu finden war schier unmöglich… Aber Loki würde doch auffallen oder?

Der Lärm der Autos störte ihn nicht. Er wusste durch seine damaligen Nachforschungen dass in New York immer irgendetwas los war. Und vor allem. Es war stressig. Stress und Menschen waren keine gute Mischung. Genau deshalb würde er doch hier her passen? Er würde nicht auffallen. Den Leuten war es egal dass er hier war. Das er atmete. Ha! Man rempelte IHN Loki sogar an! Das hatte es in Asgard noch nie gegeben! Ja. Den Leuten war es vollkommen egal…  
Der Central Park. Das einzige etwas Grün in dieser Stadt. Also lief er auf diesen zu und fand unter einem gut beschatten Baum platz.

Die Beisetzung seiner Mutter war vorüber und nun schritt Thor neben Odin her.  
„Vater".  
„Ich will nichts mehr darüber hören Thor. Meine Entscheidung steht",  
„Was planst du mit ihm?", fragte Thor aber nun aufgebracht. „Er hat Asgard gerettet und war bereit sein Leben zu geben! Er hat es sogar gegeben! Ist es das nicht Wert ihn hier her zurück zu holen?",  
„In einem Punkt hat Loki Recht. Er ist nicht mein Sohn. Er gehört nicht zu Asgard",  
„Vater! Das gerade ihr so etwas sagt… Ihr habt ihn nach Asgard gebracht. Er hat es nicht Entscheiden dürfen",  
„Aber jetzt kann er es", sagte Odin und lächelte etwas was Thor verwirrte. Was plante der Allvater nur mit seinem Bruder?  
„Er muss seinen Weg gehen. Die letzten Male als er es versucht hatte, war er von Dunkelheit Umgeben. Loki ist schnell beeinflussbar. Auf Midgard…",  
„Du meinst Midgard könnte ihm helfen sich zu bessern? Aber er hat sich doch bereits geändert! Das ist doch Unsinn ihn so zu Strafen! Ist es nicht wirklich so dass du ihn nicht mehr sehen willst?! Darum auch diese bescheuerte Forderung? Du weist Loki ohne seine Magie ist nicht Loki! Er wird früher oder später darauf zurückgreifen und wenn es aus einem Notfall heraus war. Du willst ihm doch nur eine menschliche Hülle geben… Aber das ist nicht fair. Das ist Egoistisch",  
„Er hat viele getötet", entgegnete Odin.  
„Das habe ICH auch!", er hatte seine Hände schließlich auch nicht in Unschuld gewaschen. Odin, aber fuhr Thor nun genau so an wie dieser ihn davor. „Thor! So eine Unterhaltung hatten wir bereits! Wag es nicht so Respektlos zu sein!",  
„Du suchst dir nur Entschuldigungen dafür dass du Loki nicht mehr sehen willst! Es war Mutters Entscheidung ihr Leben für Loki zu geben! Respektiere das!", den darum ging es hier doch hauptsächlich. Thor kochte. Odin kochte… Allerdings setzte sich dieser plötzlich auf die Stufen und hielt sich seine Brust. „Thor…",  
„Was?!", dann schaltete dieser Sofort und half seinem Vater. „Was ist los? Vater? Vater!", aber er reagierte nicht mehr. Der Schock muss ihm zu viel geworden sein. Darum war er in den Odins schlaf gefallen.

„Ich weiß nicht wo er ist Darcy",  
„Jane! Du willst mir nicht allen ernstes sagen das der Wahnsinnige durch die Straße von New York läuft?!",  
„Doch! Ich weiß auch nicht. Vielleicht ist er ja schon wieder zurück?".  
„Oh man. Ich gebe Steve bescheid, wir werden auch suchen",  
„Danke Darcy…", Jane legte auf und blieb stehen. Hier waren so viele Menschen. Was sollte sie da tun? Was wenn er nicht wieder kommen würde? Als es Donnerte sah sie in den Himmel und hoffte schon Thor würde aufkreuzen. Aber er tat es nicht. Es war ein normales Gewitter. Dann kam der Wind und plötzlich der starke Regen. Verdammt! Die Leute öffneten nun alle ihre Regenschirme. So machte es keinen Sinn. Jetzt war alles noch unübersichtlicher. Darum schlug sie den Rück weg ein und schrieb Darcy eine Nachricht, das sie nicht nach Loki suchen sollten.  
Erst in ihrem Apartment angekommen kam sie langsam zur Ruhe. Jane zog sich um, trocknete ihre Haare und stellte Wasser für einen Tee auf. Das war doch alles so Chaotisch… Mit einer Tasse Tee lief sie rüber zu dem Gästezimmer. Sie hatte vergessen das Fenster zu schließen, was unter diesen Wetterbedingungen keine gute Idee gewesen war. Als die Türe auf ging wollte sie direkt in das Zimmer treten, stoppte aber, weil sie Loki dort stehen sah. Eher, am Fenster lehnend stand er da. Mit schlafen zitternden Schultern. Er triefte vor Wasser. Verdammt! Jane stellte ihre Tasse bei Seite. Thor hatte Recht. Loki trauerte. Er war traurig und hatte gerade niemanden in seiner nähe. Niemand der ihn tröstete. Thor war nicht da. Es blieb nur sie. Und sie liebte Thor… Sie wusste wie viel ihm Loki bedeutete. Als sie auf ihn zu lief, legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. Er war so Groß wie Thor. Wenn nicht sogar etwas größer. Oder wirkte das nur so, weil er so schmal war? Er hatte ja schon gerade zu Modellmaße. Aber so spürte sie sein zittern auch. Weinte er? Sie wagte er ein Blick über seine Seite zu werfen. Seine Hände waren zusammen geballt und ruhten auf dem Fenstersims. Sein Kopf gesenkt. Ob tränen über seine Wange liefen konnte Jane nicht einschätzen, da seine Wangen Nass waren und seine Haare ebenfalls stark tropften. Jane zog ihn leicht nach hinten, damit er vom Fenster abließ und sie es schließen konnte. Als das geschafft war sah sie unsicher, aber immer noch schweigend in seine Richtung. Schließlich seufzte sie und lief aus dem Zimmer direkt ins Bad und holte ein Handtuch. Dieses legte sie ihm über die Schultern und setzte ihn auf den Stuhl im Zimmer. „Wenn es dir schlecht geht", sagte Jane ruhig und rubbelte ihm die Haare mit dem Handtuch halbwegs trocken. „Dann musst du es mir sagen", als Lokis Kopf hochschnellte erschreckte sie sich. Besonders weil sie Blick so unergründlich war. „Dasselbe sagte meine Mutter mir immer", so ganz wusste Jane nicht was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Darum konzentrierte sie sich nun wieder auf seine Haare. Aber seine roten Augen, gingen ihr nicht aus dem Sinn.  
Dann zum Glück senkte er seinen Blick wieder. Diese Fürsorge. So langsam verstand Loki was Thor in diesem Menschenweib sah. Und… So langsam… schätzte er diese Fürsorge auch. Als er Janes Hände auf seinen Wangen spürte, sah er wieder auf und fühlte die wärme die von ihren Händen ausging. „Du solltest dich umziehen sonst erkältest du dich noch. Zieh am besten den Pyjama an den ich dir raus gelegt hatte. Und bleib danach im Bett liegen. Dort steht noch ein Tee", nach dem sie das gesagt hatte richtete sie sich wieder ganz auf. „Thor würde nur Wahnsinnig werden, wenn sein Bruder einen schnupfen kriegt", wenn Götter überhaupt Krank werden konnten? Aber da Loki nichts erwidert hatte musste ja etwas dran sein.  
Loki sah Jane noch nach und seufzte etwas. Es hatte keinen Sinn Trübsal zu blasen. Aber es fiel ihm so schwer sich mit seinem Schicksal und dem Verlust abzufinden. Wieso musste alles auch so Grausam sein? Er hatte nie grausam sein wollen… Er hatte nur herrschen wollen… Das dies so eine hohe Strafe war…  
Zwei Stunde später sah Jane nochmal nach ihm. Dieses Mal schlief Loki tatsächlich Zumindest etwas… Loki wirkte wie ein verlorenes Kind das seine Mutter suchte. Eventuell fühlte er sich ja sogar so?  
Die nassen Sachen waren zusammen gefaltet. So etwas sah sie auch nicht oft. Dennoch nahm sie diese an sich und brachte sie zum Wäschekorb. Es war eventuell gar nicht so Dumm von Thor gewesen Loki her zu bringen. Man wurde schließlich nicht Böse geboren. Die Welt machte einen Böse. Und Loki schien weit entfernt davon zu sein wieder ab zu driften. Eventuell wenn sie ein Auge auf die Sache behielt, könnten sie sich sogar enger anfreunden. Das würde Thor bestimmt auch gefallen. Es wäre der Situation zu liebe auch mehr als fördernd.  
Als sie wieder in der Küche war fing sie an eine Suppe zu Kochen und rief dabei Darcy an. „Hey ich bin es. Loki ist wieder da",  
„Und wo war er?", wollte sie sofort Wissen. „Ist er von Shield eingefangen worden?",  
„ich glaube nicht dass Loki sich ohne Grund einfangen lässt. Wo er war weiß ich nicht. Aber als ich zurückkam, war er in seinem Zimmer. Inzwischen schläft er tief",  
„Zumindest bist du dann vorerst sicher", Jane dachte darüber nach wie sie ihm die Haare getrocknet hatte. „Ich denke nicht dass ich mich fürchten muss Darcy. Loki brauch einfach sehr viel Zuwendung und das gebe ich ihm",  
„Jane ist das nicht ein wenig naiv? Der Kerl ist irre!",  
„Mag sein… Aber wenn du ihn sehen würdest, müsstest du mich verstehen", Jane seufzte leicht und rührte ihre Suppe weiter rum.  
„Wie du meinst aber sei auf der Hut! Und wann kommt Thor? Und wo steckt Iron Man?",  
„Der kommt gegen Nachmittag", also demnächst das konnte auch noch etwas werden… „Aber ich Rufe ihn an und sage das er nicht kommen soll. Besuch kann Loki gerade nicht gebrauchen". Wenn gleich er nur ein Aufpasser ist.  
„Davon würde ich dir lieber abraten Jane…", Jane entschied sich aber so und legte nach einer Weile schließlich auf. Irgendwie kam sie mit Göttern doch ganz gut zu recht? Außerdem bei jemand so verletzten Eiskalt zu bleiben viel ihr merklich schwer… Und wann käme Thor?

Keine zehn Minuten später saß sie im Wohnzimmer und beobachtete Tony Stark dabei wie er ihr Apartment inspizierte.  
„Ich bin überrascht es steht ja alles noch. Wo ist den der Prinz der Finsternis?",  
„Er schläft Mr. Stark",  
„Oh Tony reicht vollkommen. Wie geht das jetzt weiter? Er bleibt hier und dann?",  
„Keine Ahnung. Vorerst muss Loki sich sammeln und selbst sehen was er will", fand Jane. „Wir können das ja schlecht für ihn Entscheiden",  
„Was für Optionen hätte er denn? Keine so wie ich das sehe. Entweder er macht sein Hokos Pokus und ist dann so was wie ein Mensch oder er reißt sich ein paar Jahre zusammen. Natürlich wäre es schon Blöd wenn er kurz vor Ende versehentlich zaubert", Jane seufzte auf diese Aussage hin.  
„Vorerst kann er bei mir Wohnen bis er weiß was er will",  
„Vielleicht steht ihm ja der Sinn danach ein paar Städte zu zerstören oder Menschen zu versklaven?",  
„Meine Pläne werden schneller durschaut als erwartet", meinte Loki gespielt ernst und lehnte sich leicht gegen den Türrahmen. „Sieh an. Tony Stark. Fällt dir in dieser kleinen Wohnung nicht die Decke auf den Kopf?",  
„Das sagt der Gott", erwiderte Tony ironisch und beobachtete Loki. „Dich in normalen Kleidern zu sehen ist ungewohnt. Deine Hörner hast du nicht zufällig irgendwo rum liegen?",  
„Nun ich könnte dich damit aufspießen und zum Abendessen verspeisen",  
„Ich eigne mich nicht sonderlich als Nahrung. Ich bin zwar äußerst saftig und dazu so süß, aber Pepper würde mir wohl in den hintern treten sollte ich mich von einer Ziege fressen lassen".  
„Ach kein Problem sie kann gerne mit auf meinem Teller landen",  
„Hört auf mir wird ja schlecht!", mischte Jane sich ein und rümpfte ihre Nase.  
„Die Lady hat gesprochen", sagte Tony und setzte sich nun. „Jane hat Suppe gekocht, aber ich habe was vom Chinesen mit gebracht. 50 Dollar liebes das ich gewinne", wettete dieser Iron man gerade darüber was Loki Essen würde?  
„Ich passe", sagte Jane hingegen. 50 Dollar waren 50 Dollar…  
„Dollar… Dieses Menschengeld", sagte Loki nun. „Wer hier Geld hat, hat Macht, das verstehe ich doch richtig?",  
„Ja so in etwa…", meinte Jane mit einem unguten Gefühl. „Um Geld zu kriegen musst du Arbeiten". Sagte Tonys sofort. „Aber ein so großer Gott wie du es einer bist, wird sich ja wohl kaum die Fingerschmutzig machen. Es würde dich eh keiner Einstellen",  
„Meinst du? Nun gut dann Wetten wir doch", meinte Loki plötzlich und setzte sich zu Jane und Tony, ehe er sich eine der Packungen griff die vom Chinesen waren.  
Mit Stäbchen zu Essen war kein Problem für ihn.  
„Eine Wette mit Loki? Wer würde da nicht Ja sagen?", fragte Tony zurück. „Und genauso wie ich die Wette mit Jane gewonnen hätte, werde ich die Wette mit dir auch gewinnen",  
„Nun wenn du meinst", sagte Loki und beobachtete Tony lächelnd. „Worum geht die Wette?", fragte Tony nach.  
„Es ist simpel. Sollte ich bis morgen Mittag um 12 Uhr eine anständige Arbeit haben, kriege ich eine Million Dollar von dir. Solltest ich aber verlieren, werde ich einen Job annehmen den du für mich raussucht und er kann noch so erniedrigend sein", Loki wusste das die Verlockung für Tony groß war ihm irgendeinen Drecksjob zu gebe, Als Rache für alles was so passiert war. Darum würde er darauf eingehen. Und das tat Tony schließlich auch.  
„Einverstanden! Mit der Änderung das du um Punkt 9 Uhr morgens aus dem Haus gehst und schon um 10 einen Job haben musst",  
„Einverstanden", sagte Loki sogleich und lächelte noch etwas. Jane ignorierte er dabei vollkommen die schier entgeistert wirkte.  
So wollte Loki sich also ablenken? Wie wollte er bitte innerhalb einer Stunde eine anständige Arbeit finden? Den Putzen und Teller waschen gehörte gewiss nicht dazu…

Wie gefällt euch die Geschichte bisher?  
Lg!


	3. I'm going to remember this!

„Ich fasse es nicht", Tony stand vor einem Blumenladen und beobachtete Loki. „Du hast einen Job?",  
„Zwar nur Teilzeit aber er ist bei mir Angestellt. Er ist ja so ein Gentleman!", schwärmte eine ältere Dame. Loki aber hob eine Augenbraue und beobachtete dabei Tony. „Ich habe die Wette gewonnen. Also?",  
„Ich hätte nicht vergessen dürfen dass du Leute einlullen kannst", er reichte Loki eine Bankkarte. „Hier ist dein neues Bankkonto. Darauf findest du das Geld. Der Pin ist 6666", Loki begutachtete die Karte. 6666? War das ein Scherz?  
„Ich dachte das wäre passend", grinste Tony. „Also wann fängst du an?",  
„Nie", sagte Loki und verließ den laden sofort wieder wobei er eine alte verwirrte Dame und Tony zurück ließ. Letzterer folgte ihm sofort. „Hey das ist gegen die Wette!",  
„Die Wette besagte lediglich das ich bis um 10 einen Job haben sollte. Das ich aber darin auch in Zukunft arbeiten sollte war nie die Rede", Tony fluchte sofort laut. „Du wirst wohl nicht Umsonst Silberzunge genannt",  
Loki aber hob die Karte nur leicht an. „So. Wie hole ich das Geld nun heraus?",  
„Ich empfehle es dir nur in kleinen mengen abzuheben. Dazu musst du zu meiner Bank. Du könntest uns beide auch zu dieser hin knipsen oder? Nur ein klein wenig Magie", ach. Diese Sterblichen mussten auch alles so Kompliziert machen. Und Tonys scherze ließen ihn eher kalt. Aber gut dann würde er Tony eben folgen.  
Zum Glück stiegen sie in eines dieser Fortbewegungsmittel. So etwas sollte er sich auch besorgen. Und neue Kleider. Zumindest konnte er sich diese Dinge nun Selbst kaufen. Ebenfalls ein eignes Apartment. Er könnte für sich bleiben. Aber zunächst musste er das mit der Karte verstehen. Aber das erklärte Tony ihm.

„Darcy ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich schon alle Streiche entdeckt habe… ich will die anderen auch gar nicht finden", murmelte Jane müde  
„Aber wann hat er das denn gemacht? Schläft er nicht?",  
„Keine Ahnung! Als ich aufgestanden bin, waren Salz und Zucker verstauscht worden. Ich habe meine Schuhe immer noch nicht gefunden und meine Jacke lag im Badezimmerschrank",  
„Kinderstreiche?", hakte Darcy nach und lachte.  
„Zumindest! Wenn er seine Magie verwenden würde, hätte ich sicherlich Schlagen im Schuh gehabt oder auch im Bett" aber da Loki seine Magie ja nicht verwenden durfte ging er seinen persönlichen Späßen eben Analog nach. Zu Janes Bedauern.  
„Naja… Das heißt doch nur dass es ihm besser geht… Oder?", fragte Darcy skeptisch. „Ja", Jane seufzte wieder etwas.  
„Lass dich nicht unter kriegen. Er ist doch Momentan eh mit Stark unterwegs also hast du einen freien Tag. Ich kann dir auch meinen Taser leihen? Wie wär das?",  
„Haha! Darcy ich glaube nicht das ein Elektroschocker bei ihm hilft…",  
„Bei Thor hatte es geholfen?",  
„Thor war zu dieser Zeit sterblich Darcy",  
„Hups. Ach so",  
„Ich lege dann mal besser auf und suche die restlichen Streiche",  
„Uh! Kann ich kommen und mit suchen?",  
„Ich dachte du willst nicht vorbei kommen so lange Loki hier lebt?",  
„Ach! Komm schon das wird Witzig werden!", Jane seufzte und stimmte schließlich zu. Nun. Das nächste was sie entdeckt hatte, war das Teller im Kühlschrank standen. Aber alles weitere wollte sie besser mit Darcy suchen, sonst wäre diese nur wieder eingeschnappt. Mit Tony und Loki brauchte sie vorerst ja eh nicht rechnen.

„Hm. Ich finde der Anzug muss nicht unbedingt was Grünes dran haben", fand Tony und lief einmal um Loki herum, der vor einem Spiegel stand und sich in dem Anzug betrachtete. „Ich finde es passt",  
„Dann nimm es. Sir! Packen sie das mit dazu", sagte Tony zu einem Angestellten des Designerladens. Das Loki sich mit Standard Dingen nicht zufrieden gab, hatte Tony sich bereist gedacht. „Und jetzt noch diese Jeans T-Shirts und Hemden", Loki sah amüsiert zu Tony runter. Der Mann hatte Geschmack. „Du wärst ein ausgezeichneter Diener", als Tony das hörte fiel er fast aus allen Wolken. „Ich glaube ich brauche ein Drink", murmelte er und sah zu wie Loki wieder zur Umkleide lief. Das was sie bereits an Kleider hatten würde für eine Ganze weile reichen.  
„Stil hast du zumindest", meinte Tony weiter.  
Eine gute Stunde später fuhr Tony wieder zurück zur Wohnung von Jane. Im Auto sah er immer mal wieder zu Loki rüber. „Wieso gibst du dich eigentlich mit dem ganzen zufrieden? Du könntest dir doch eine ganze Insel mit Dienern und Frauen herzaubern. Wenn du danach zum Mensch wirst hast du ja zumindest noch was Cooles"  
Loki lächelte auf diese Frage lediglich. „Ne? Darüber hast du bereits nachgedacht?",  
„Über vieles. Ich muss meine Optionen schließlich offen lassen oder? Eventuell kann ich ja schon bald wieder zurück", es wäre eine Frage der Zeit. Das wusste Loki. Das hoffte er. Tony sah wie sich Lokis Hände anspannten. Kaum zu glauben. Der Typ gab sich alle mühe um das zu schaffen. Darum brachte er nun ein anderes Thema auf den Tisch. „Thor hat erzählt dass du vom Tessarakt beeinflusst worden bist. Du warst sogar gegen das was diese komischen Monster Wesen vorhatten",  
„Ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten sollte das mein Bruder so offen über mich spricht", es passte ihn sogar nicht. Was dachte Thor sich? Oder hatte er mit offenen Karten spielen müssen damit er hier in ruhe Leben konnte? Vieles wäre möglich.  
„Jeder weiß das", grinste Tony. Auch das du nachts weinst wie ein kleiner Junge",  
„Unsinn!", Tony hielt jetzt lieber die Klappe. Nur weil Loki nicht Zaubern durfte, hieß das nicht dass er weniger Gefährlich war. „Nur ein Scherz", entgegnete Tony leise wenn nicht sogar Kleinlaut. „Aber was deine Wohnung angeht. Das können wir ruck zuck klären", Loki beobachtete wie Tony eine Frau anrief. Ihr Bild erschien auf dem Display im Auto. „Pepper liebes. Such doch bitte ein schickes Apartment in der Nähe des Central Parks. Das Budget spielt keine Rolle", einen Moment sprach Tony nicht. „Ja Möbliert. So Renaissancestil. Das würde ihm bestimmt gefallen. Hm? Nein. Für einen „Gott". Klasse! Melde dich dann. Ich Liebe dich", am Ende schmatzte er noch einmal einen Kuss in sein Headset, ehe er wieder zu Loki sah. „Dein schickes Apartment müsste bis zum Mittag gekauft sein"  
Es war prima. Dieser Tony war ein Exzellenter Diener. Den würde er sich für die Zukunft warm halten. Was blieb ihm auch sonst übrig?

„Oh", Darcy begutachtete das Gästezimmer in dem Loki untergekommen war. „Sag mal ist er echt so riesig?"  
„Naja er ist so groß wie Thor. Lass seine Sachen liegen! Nachher flippt er aus oder so", sagte Jane sofort und nahm ihr die Kleider ab. Wenn Loki wüsste das Darcy sich seine Kleider aus Asgard ansah… Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken.  
„Ach sei doch nicht so", murmelte Darcy und kurz darauf wurde die stille durch ein Handy Geräusch unterbrochen. „Hups! Das muss Steve sein", überlegte Darcy und zückte ihr Handy. Eine Minute später legte sie wieder auf und seufzte. „Schade ich muss Los. Steve ist Eifersüchtig"  
„Das ist er Recht oft"  
„Dabei wollte ich mal diesen Gott der Lügen oder was auch immer mal sehen. Naja… Dann einander mal"  
„Komm doch einfach morgen vorbei dann triffst du ihn bestimmt an. Aber mit ihm würde ich an deiner Stelle vorsichtig sein. Er ist ganz anders als Thor"  
„Ja ja… Ich werde ihn wohl eh nie sehen. Was soll's. Also! Bis demnächst und wenn er dich wieder verrückt macht, ruf mich an",  
„Er hat heute das erste Mal Streiche gespielt und so schlimm war es ja nicht",

Als Loki kurz nach Jane gekommen war, glaubte sie nicht was sie erblickte. Tüten über Tüten. Er war Shoppen? Mit Tony?  
Erst als es sehr spät in der Nacht war und Jane noch etwas Fernsah, kam Loki aus seinem Zimmer. „Thor ist noch nicht zurück?",  
„Nein…", und so langsam machte sie sich sorgen.  
„Er wird so schnell wie möglich kommen. Ich denke nicht das er darauf Abicht ist dich mit mir alleine zu lassen",  
„Unsinn", sagte Jane sofort. „Er vertraut dir. Übrigens Danke für die netten Streiche ich hatte Heute einen wirklich leckeren Kaffee", Loki lachte nun und setzte sich auf die Couch. „Ich neige dazu Chaos zu veranstalten",  
„Dafür bist du ja ein Spezialist", murmelte sie leise und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.  
„Ich ziehe bald aus", Jane sah erschrocken in seine Richtung. „Das war doch garantiert Starks Idee!",  
„Es ist das beste so", fand Loki hingegen. So hätte er seine Ruhe.  
„Ich finde ja nicht so, du bist hier noch neu und kennst niemanden! Nur weil du jetzt Geld hast… Das wird auch irgendwann weg sein".  
„Ich werde mit Stark an gewissen Projekten arbeiten", meinte Loki hingegen Schulter zuckend.  
„Oh man… Was soll ich dir auch verbieten können? Einem Gott? Warte bitte mit dem Auszug bis Thor wieder da ist", bat Jane ihn schließlich.  
Loki wusste das Thor ausflippen würde. Aber das war ihm auf gewissermaßen egal. Schließlich konnte Thor ihm doch nicht immer auf die Finger gucken? Und als er die Zeit in diesem Glas gefangen war, hatte es ihn auch nicht interessiert bis zu dem Punkt als Thor seine Hilfe benötigt hatte. Als die Wut sich um sein Herz schloss stand er auf und lief schweigend zurück in sein Zimmer. „Thor… Komm bald wieder…", murmelte Jane leise.

Aber Thor kam nicht so schnell wieder. Erst fast eine Woche nach seinem verschwinden tauchte er in der Wohnung von Jane auf und war überrascht Loki und sie in der Küche sitzen zu sehen. Sie Unterhielten sich sogar angeregt. „Thor!", Jane schrie fast schon auf und eilte in seine Richtung. Ihre stürmische Begrüßung ignorierte Loki hingegen. „Bruder. Was für eine Überraschung wir haben ja noch gar nicht mit dir gerechnet", der Sarkasmus war kaum zu überhören, aber Thor seufzte nur und wirkte recht ernst. „Ich bin nicht für lange hier", sagte er sofort und blickte nun wieder Jane an. „Ich bin gekommen um dich mit zu nehmen Jane. Noch einmal Jahre von dir getrennt sein will ich nicht. Zudem können wir deine Hilfe gebrauchen".  
Loki stand auf als er das hörte. „Was ist vorgefallen Thor?", Jane wollte eigentlich etwas sagen, sie war eher sprachlos. „Einen Moment Loki. Jane. Pack das zusammen was dir Wichtig ist und komm dann mit mir mit",  
„Aber… Gut". Sie würde nicht zögern wenn er sie bat mit sich zu kommen. Und sie würde ihr Notebook einpacken. Darin waren ihre ganzen Forschungsarbeiten. Als Jane verschwand lief Thor auf Loki zu. „Ich wünschte ich könnte dich auch mit nach Hause nehmen Loki… Aber es ist Vaters Entscheidung gewesen…",  
„Was ist denn Los?", wollte Loki hingegen wissen und trat näher zu Thor.  
„Vater ist in den Odins schlaf gefallen. Er hatte sich aufgeregt und er ist ja schon so Alt…",  
„Also bist du König",  
„Zumindest so lange bis Vater wieder erwacht. Dann werde ich auch wieder kommen. Ich hoffe es wird nicht lange dauern". Loki wusste nicht so recht was er dazu sagen sollte. Schließlich legte er seine Hand an Thors Gesicht und trat ein schritt näher. „Du bist Nervös",  
„Das bin ich nicht", sagte Thor abwehrend, blieb Loki aber so nahe. Das erinnerte ihn an früher. „Oh doch. Keine Sorge das schaffst du", meinte Loki.  
„Bist du dir da sicher?",  
„Natürlich. Außerdem bleibt dir nichts anderes übrig mein Bruder",  
„Was ist mit dir Loki? Kommst du… Hier zu recht? Es ist anders als bei uns… Die Leute…",  
„Ich bin bisher zufrieden", Loki löste sich von Thor. „Ich komme klar… Aber wenn Vater ins Odins schlaf ist…",  
„Denk nicht daran klar! Solltest du Vaters Wille ignorieren, werde ich seine Maßreglung an dich durchführen!", Thor wusste er musste streng mit Loki bleiben. Dieser lächelte aber nur. „Natürlich", natürlich nicht. „Ich werde einfach wie bisher weiter machen" aber sicher doch.  
„Hm. Gut das beruhigt mich"  
War sein Bruder so naiv? Loki beobachtete Thor wie dieser sich nun wieder mit Jane beschäftigte. Diese kam aber auf ihn zu und drückte ihm die Schlüssel der Wohnung in die Hände. So wie eine Nummer. „Hier Loki. Ruf bitte Darcy an und sag sie soll von dir die Schlüssel abholen", momentan, genauer gesagt direkt nach ihrem letzten besuch bei ihr, war Darcy mit Steve in ein Spontanen Urlaub gefahren.  
„Darcy… Geht klar", meinte er und steckte die Dinge ein. „Und bevor du gehst schließ alle Fenster und check das Licht. Ah! Und am Ende abschließen", Thor beobachtete wie vertraut Jane mit seinem Bruder sprach. Dieser hörte ihr sogar aufmerksam zu. Aber was dann kam haute selbst Thor fast vom Sockel.  
„Prima! Und pass auf dich auf", fest schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihn ganz fest. Loki aber belächelte das Ganze nur und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Achte nur darauf das Thor nicht zu… Sprunghaft entscheidet",  
„Ja ich kenne ihn inzwischen…", murmelte sie und löste sich. Schließlich lief sie wieder zu Thor und nahm seine Hand. „Wir können los! Thor…?", dieser wirkte etwas verwirrt und sah von Jane wieder zu Loki. „Äh ja… Dann bis bald Bruder", Jane und Loki verstanden sich also inzwischen? Das war ja zumindest etwas Gutes. Und auch so. Thor musste zu geben das Loki erfrischt aussah. Eventuell lag das auch an seinen Klamotten.  
Loki tippte mit seinem Finger auf den Küchentisch nachdem Thor und Jane fort waren. „Das kann doch jetzt spannend werden", kein Thor. Kein niemand. Nur er. Und. Seine Magie… Er schnipste mit dem Finger und kurz darauf war sein Handy bei sich. „Wie sehr habe ich das vermisst…", und für Janes Freundin würde er hier ein paar Käfer hinterlassen. Diese würden dann nach ihrer Zweck Erfüllung verschwinden. Aber zunächst wählte er diese Nummer.  
Nach dem tuten, als sie abnahm, hatte Loki nicht einmal die Gelegenheit etwas zu sagen, da hörte er schon ihre laute aufgeregt Stimme. „Leute! Ich höre euch nicht? Wie was? Nein ich höre gerade Musik oder bin dabei die Welt zu retten. Wie immer. Also lass mir ne Nachricht da wenn es Wichtig ist und zwar genau nach diesem Nervendem piepsen, wenn du denn dann noch dran bist. Ach. Ich rede wieder zu viel.  
Loki war vollkommen überfordert. Aber er hatte ja eine Nachricht, also würde er das so weiter geben. Da hörte er auch das angesagt piepen. „Miss Darcy", fing er an und besah sich die Schlüssel von der Wohnung. „Jane bat mich dir die Schlüssel ihrer Wohnung zu geben, da sie sich mit meinem werten Bruder nach Asgard verzogen hat. Also melde dich sobald du keine Musik hörst oder die Welt rettest", das müsste genügen also legte er nun amüsiert auf. Komische Frau. Sie plapperte so schnell. Das mit der Musik und dem Weltretten hatte er sich nur merken können. Schließlich stand er auf und verließ die Wohnung, ehe er auch einmal das Schloss umdrehte und fort ging. Natürlich alles mit seiner Magie. Und es fühlte sich gut an.

Darcy stieg gerade aus ihrer Dusche und trocknete sich ab. Mit Steve war es ziemlich ansträngend geworden. Er gab ihr einfach nicht das gewisse etwas. Dazu diese unnötigen Streitereien. Er konnte einfach nicht locker bleiben.  
Zumindest war sie wieder in ihrer Wohnung in New York. Naja. Steve war allerdings auch da. „Darcy wir hätten zusammen Duschen können",  
„Ich hatte kein Bock darauf", erwiderte sie genervt und griff sich ihr Handy das am Akku war. „Ah zumindest ist es aufgeladen! Das heißt Angry Birds wartet auf mich!",  
„Wir können uns doch lieber ein Film anschauen", Darcy sah in seine Richtung und seufzte leicht. Dieser Dackel Blick. Das hatte doch keinen Sinn… Das wollte sie doch gar nicht. „Hör mal Steve…", fing sie an. „Ich habe lange Nachgedacht",  
als sie eine gute Stunde später weinend auf ihrer Couch saß, hätte man meinen können Steve hätte mit ihr Schluss gemacht. Aber plötzlich lachte Darcy und wischte sich die tränen weg. „So! Jetzt hab ich genug um diese sinnlose Beziehung geweint! Jetzt wird gezockt", darum setzte sie sich ihre Brille auf und nahm sich ihr Handy wieder zur Hand. Aber Steve ging ihr nicht wirklich aus dem Kopf. Auch wenn sie sich so Cool gab. Es war nicht weil sie es bereute. Es gab da nur etwas das er ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Sachen die sie auf gewisser Weise sehr verletzten auch wenn sie eine nicht so intensive Beziehung gehabt hatten… „Hier friss das du Schweinchen!", sagte sie und weinte kurz darauf wieder und schmiss ihr Handy an die Seite. „ich bin dir zumindest treu geblieben du Schwein! Man! Warum musstest du mir das an den Kopf schmeißen…", es dauerte bis sie wieder ihr Handy aufsammelte und eine SMS sah. Ob das Steve war? Mit irgendeiner dummen Nachricht oder einem Bild? Auf ihr Facebook wollte sie erst gar nicht gucken…  
„Die Mailbox? Hä?", welche Nummer war das? Noch einmal wischte sie sich die tränen weg, ehe sie die Mailbox doch abhörte. „Miss Darcy… Jane bat mich dir die Schlüssel ihrer Wohnung zu geben, da sie sich mit meinem werten Bruder nach Asgard verzogen hat. Also melde dich sobald du keine Musik hörst oder die Welt rettest", Darcy fiel fast das Handy aus der Hand, aber hastig fing sie es noch auf und holte erschrocken tief Luft. Loki?! Wenn das… Was… Bitte Jane war weg?! Und Loki noch hier?! Was ging hier ab? Sofort, und obwohl ihre Nase noch triefte rief sie nun die Nummer an. Es war zwar schon spät, aber das war ja egal. Irgendwo war sie ja auch Nervös. Dieser Typ hat so viel Schlimmes getan…  
Loki beobachtete aus seiner Terrasse aus die Sterne als sein Handy klingelte. Ob das schon wieder Tony war? Nein. Die Nummer… Ach. Das war Darcy. „Hallo miss Darcy", grüßte er sie von daher sofort und blickte wieder in den Sternenhimmel.  
„Äh Hi Loki stimmts? Puh äh… ja ich soll die Schlüssel holen? Wo ist Jane denn genau? Warum ist sie gegangen?", so wie er es erwartet hatte. Diese Frau sprach zu viel. Viel zu viel. Loki sagte nichts. „Ja also… treffen wir uns vor Janes Wohnung oder wie?"  
„Ich wohne am Central Park" sagte Loki schließlich.  
„Der Central Park? Das ist bei mir in der nähe", aber um diese Uhrzeit dort hin? Was soll schon passieren? Loki gab ihr seine genaue Adresse raus.  
„Ich werde unten warten" Loki legte schließlich auf und warf das Handy rein. Schließlich zauberte er sich vor die Türe und setzte sich dort auf eine Bank. Das Zaubern brauchte er. Und jetzt wo es eh niemand mit bekam war es doch lächerlich das er es nicht nutzte oder?

Darcy wischte sich ihre letzten Tränen weg. Hey. Sie war doch in der perfekten Stimmung um dem Gott der Lügen zu begegnen. Ha! Auf einmal wohnte er nicht einmal dort. Nach zehn Minuten laufen war sie schließlich fast da. Sie hatte quer durch den park laufen müssen, was zu dieser Uhrzeit schon schwierig genug war. Aber ihren Taser hatte sie ja auch dabei. Du meine Güte? Lebte er etwa in diesem Haus dort? Passend für einen Gott. Hm… Suchend sah sie auf den Gehweg weiter vor ihr. Eine Straße lag zwischen ihr und dem Weg. Es war auch einiges Los.  
„Na du Gott wo biste du nun?", wie sah er noch mal aus? Schwarze Haare? Blasse Haut? Groß? Eventuell etwas in Grün? Aber durch die verschiedenen Lichter erkannte sie keinen. Egal. Dann würde sie eben erst mal über die Straße gehen.  
Loki hingegen hatte das aufgeschreckte Huhn auf der anderen Straßen Seite bereits entdeckt und beobachtete sie erst einmal. Das war Darcy. Ein Bild von ihr hatte er in Janes Wohnung gesehen. Schließlich um das alles zu Beenden stand er auf und machte auf sich aufmerksam.  
Darcy sah rüber und entdeckte den Mann nun. Ach! Das war er? Zumal sah er direkt zu ihr rüber. Kurz blickte sie nach rechts und links, ehe sie die Straße geschwind überqueren wollte. Aber mitten im Schritt halb auf der Straße stoppte sie da er verschwunden war.  
„Miss Darcy?", Darcy drehte sich leicht zur Seite und erschrak furchtbar als Loki auf einmal direkt auf dem Gehweg bei ihr stand. Darcy war schon aus Reflex nach hinten gesprungen. Ein natürlicher Reflex wenn man so erschrocken wurde. Dazu war Darcy ja eh so verwirrt wegen dem was mit Steve gewesen war.  
Loki war verwundert. Naja. Er wusste dass er sie erschrecken würde, aber dass sie so extrem weg sprang? Was keine Sekunde darauf folgte war selbst für ihn so etwas wie ein schock. Er hörte nur ein lautes rauschen und irgendwann etwas zischen, ehe er eine warme Flüssigkeit auf seinem Gesicht fühlte. Seine Hand wanderte rauf zu seinem Gesicht, ehe er die Flüssigkeit als Blut identifizierte. Was?  
Darcy war kaum mitten auf der Fahrbahn und noch erschrocken wegen dem was war, als ein größerer Laster sie anfuhr. Das Licht blendete sie und da war dann auch schon alles schwarz.


	4. Who are you?

Loki sah wie Leute zu Darcy eilten und sich um sie kümmerten. Aber sie regte sich nicht. War das sein Einfluss? Ein Schicksal? Andere ins Unheil zu stürzen? Er kannte Darcy nicht. Sie war ihm auch egal in dem Sinne. Aber es war seine Schuld. Das stand fest.  
„Sie stirbt! Ruft doch einen Arzt!", schrie eine Frau. „Oh Gott sie muss sofort in ein Krankenhaus!", riefen sie nach einem Gott? Diese sterblichen… Loki nährte sich der Frau schließlich. Und auch Darcy. Er kam schließlich kaum noch durch, daher musste er diese Menschen grob bei Seite drücken. Blut. Überall war Blut. Sie würde sterben. Es war seine Schuld… So wie der Tod seiner Mutter auf seine Kosten ging. Er brachte Chaos. „Weg da ihr sterblichen", und wie sterblich die waren! Es war schon wieder nervend. Aber Thor würde ihn umbringen wenn er raus kriegt das Darcy wegen ihm gestorben ist. Schließlich kannten die sich ja wohl. Waren Freunde… Thor hatte so viele Freunde.  
Als er bei Darcy war, griff er ihre Hand und zappte sich direkt weg. Erst im nächsten Krankenhaus erschien er wieder. Sogleich sah er sich um. Ach. So sah ein Krankenhaus aus? „Was ist passiert?!", eine Krankenschwester eilte zu ihm. „Sie wurde von einem Laster erfasst", sagte Loki knapp. Anscheinend hatte die Krankenschwester nicht bemerkt wie Loki sich her gezaubert hatte.  
Diese Frau drückte ihn zur Seite. Das war ihm auch egal dennoch dachte er nun darüber nach was er jetzt tun sollte… Er könnte ja eigentlich direkt gehen.  
„Wie heißt sie?", hörte er eine neu dazu gekommene Krankenschwester fragen, erst da sah er dass man Darcy bereits weg brachte. „Kennen sie die Frau?"  
Kannte er sie? Ja… Nein? Thor würde ihm so oder so den Hals umdrehen.  
„Darcy Lewis. Ihr Name ist Darcy Lewis".  
„Ist sie versichert?", was war versichert? Loki versuchte etwas im Blick der Frau zu finden aber da sah er schon wie sie eine Hand an sein Kinn legte. „Sind sie denn verletzt oder ist das nur Blut?",  
„Es ist Darcys Blut", würde sie sterben? Weil er einen Streich gespielt hatte?  
„Sie stehen unter Schock. Setzten sie sich erst einmal hin. Wir klären alles weitere sofort", was sollte denn sein? Er würde ja am liebsten gleich gehen aber das erschien ihm Momentan als Falsch. Er hatte ihr ja nicht so Weh tun wollen…  
Loki war sich eines Bewusst. Er lebte auf der Erde. Auf Midgard. Nicht auf Asgard. Er würde hier wohl auch für den Rest seines Lebens fest sitzen… Abgestoßen von der Familie… Der so genannten Familie… Ob seine Mutter hatte Leiden müssen? Ob sie ohne schmerzen nach Walhalla konnte? Er würde seine Mutter wohl niemals wieder sehen. Niemals. Denn sobald man ihn sterblich machen würde… Würde er…  
„Wir gut kennen sie miss Lewis? Hat sie Familie? Einen Mann?" woher sollte Loki das Wissen? Er sah nun endlich wieder zu der Krankenschwester und beobachtete sie. Was wollte sie hören? „Keine Familie. Sie hat nur…", Jane? Und Erik. Aber… Was brachte das? Erik war bei Shield und Jane auf Asgard.  
„Es dürfen nur die engsten Familienmitglieder zu ihr oder Auskunft kriegen", erzählte die Frau. Ach so war das? Na und? Aber es war seine Schuld. Also lag es auch in seiner Verantwortung sich um die Sache zu kümmern. „Darcy gehört zu mir".  
„Oh ihr Verlobter? Und sie hat keine Familie?",  
„Nein sie…", am besten wäre es den schockierten zu spielen. Die Frau redete sich diese Dinge ja auch selbst ein. Er hatte nie gesagt Darcy sei seine Verlobte. Das war auch zu abwegig. „Beruhigen sie sich erst einmal und warten sie", bat sie schließlich und stand auf. Loki aber dachte nicht daran. Er war Neugierig darauf zu Wissen was man mit Darcy machte. Sie müssten Knochenbrüche und Innere Blutungen haben. Darum mit einer Fingerbewegung sorgte er dafür dass man ihn nicht sehen konnte. So schaffte er sich seinen Weg durch das Krankenhaus bis zum OP Bereich. Dort herrschte geordnetes Chaos.  
Nach kurzem Suchen hatte er die sterbende Frau gefunden und beobachtete Teils Neugierig wie diese Menschen das Problem lösen wollten. „Ha. So stirbt sie", waren diese Menschen so beeinträchtigt im Denken? Es regte ihn schon beinahe wieder auf. Darum lief er an das Bett, an eine Seite die Frei war. Von hier konnte er auf ihren Offenen Brustkorb blicken. Er sah ihr Herz… Und es schlug nicht. Irgendwie berührte ihn dieser Moment. Er sah das Herz der Frau, die er in diese Situation getrieben hatte. Sie war Tod. Nein bald wäre sie es. Ihr Gehirn Funktionierte ja noch dazu wurde sie beatmet. Aber die Ärzte taten nichts. Er sah nüchtern auf ihre Gesichter. Einer blickte zur Uhr. „Todeszeitpunkt. Genau 24 Uhr" er blickte zu der Frau die das sagte. Sie gaben Darcy auf? Einfach so? Irgendwie erschien ihm das falsch. So könnte man doch nicht ein Leben beenden? Das war viel zu… Tragisch. Eventuell fand er das ja nur so, weil er schuld daran war? Möglich… Er hatte ja keinem hier Schaden wollen? Schließlich musste er hier Leben. Für wohl den Rest seines Lebens… Sobald Thor dahinter käme das er Magie anwendete, würde es wohl so kommen. Darum streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte mit seinem Zeigefinger ihr Herz. Wieder durchzuckte ihn etwas. Er musste hier wohl härtere geschützte auffahren. Es war seine Schuld dass sie hier lag. Tod konnte man nur mit Leben geben. Das war ein Gesetz. Er musste den Tod betrügen. Ihn Umgehen. /Dein Herz soll Schlagen im Takt meines gebrochenen Herzens. Wenn mein Herz stirbt so soll deines auch sterben. Wenn deines Stirbt soll auch meines sterben/ Loki spürte etwas eiskaltes sein Innerstes ausfüllen und wie ein Blitz schlug dieses aus seinem Finger heraus in das Herz von Darcy.  
„Ihr Herz!", die Ärzte wollten Darcy eigentlich gerade zu nähen als sie ihr Herz schlagen sahen. „Schnell!", Loki wich nun zurück. Geschwächt und erschöpft. Sein Herz schmerzte. Er wusste das Darcys Körper einiges eingesteckt hatte. Sollte nun ihr Körper versagen, würde auch er sterben. Ha. Darum diese schmerzen… Als er draußen war holte er tief Luft und musste sich leicht runter beugen.  
Loki hatte nichts zu verlieren. Rein gar nichts. Und so hatte er zumindest eine Aufgabe zu Leben. Fragte sich nur wann er sterblich gemacht wurde. Aber eventuell wenn er mit Thor sprach und die Sache erklärte. Ja dann würde er dem noch sicherlich entkommen.  
Loki richtete sich gerade wieder auf als er Thor vor sich stehen sah. „Ach. Weist du Bruder. Das ist gerade ein schlechter Augenblick", murmelte Loki und lächelte etwas, aber Thors wütender Blick brachte ihn erst einmal zum Schweigen  
Ohne ein Wort packte Thor Loki am Arm und brachte in direkt nach Asgard. Dort angekommen musste Loki sich erst einmal auf den Boden setzten und sah wie sein Bruder wütend rauf und runter lief. „Loki!",  
„Ich musste so handeln", sagte er sofort. „Ich habe einem Menschen das Leben retten müssen!",  
„Das Leben? Loki! Du hast gegen den Vorsatz verstoßen kaum das ich draußen war! Heimdall hat dich gesehen… Und ich bin so… So schwer enttäuscht von dir",  
„Heimdall hat dir aber nicht gesagt was ich getan habe!", verteidigte Loki sich sofort und stand nun auf. „Thor hör mir doch zu…",  
„Vergiss es! Ich will deine ganzen Lügen nicht mehr hören! Du hast schon immer gelogen! Früher habe ich zwar darüber gelächelt aber inzwischen… Ich werde dir niemals mehr vertrauen können! Du wolltest dich ändern? Kaum das du wusstest was Sache ist hast du deine Magie für Schnick Schnack verwendet! Das ist… Das… Das ist das aller letzte! Das aller letzte Loki! Mir steht es bisher! Ich habe so viel Stress, wir stehen mit Jotunheim kurz vor einem krieg und ich muss mich erst einmal darum kümmern dich zu belehren!"  
Loki hatte seinen Blick gesenkt, horchte nun aber auf. „Jotunheim? Wieso?", waren die etwa schon wieder Fit? „Nun Loki. Nach deinem Angriff vor einigen Jahren kannst du dir ja Denken das die alles andere als gut mit uns sind! Du bringst nur ärger! Egal worum es geht! Vater hatte recht mit allem was dich betraf. Du bist einfach…"  
„Was bin ich?", fragte Loki kühl und trat auf seinen Bruder zu. „Was?",  
„Mein Bruder. Aber ein Starrköpfiger, Idiotische kleiner Bruder!", schimpfte Thor und fasste Loki an der Schulter. „Ich werde so handeln wie es Vater für dich bestimmt hat. Dann wirst du dein Schicksal finden und es besiegeln",  
„Du schickst mich zum sterben nach Midgard" meinte Loki allerdings und riss seine Augen auf als Thor mit dem Herrscherstab auf ihn zeigte. „Ich nehme dir im Namen unseres Vaters alles was dich zu einem Gott macht. Du sollst ein Leben als Sterblicher leben und wirst nicht und nie mehr nach Asgard zurückkehren dürfen!", Es drang ein Blitz aus dem stab und traf Loki hart an der Brust. „Thor! Du Idiot was machst du!", Loki spürte es wie ihn die Kräfte verließen. SEINE Kräfte. Seine Magie… Gut. Er hatte damit gerechnet. Aber es traf ihn nun schon sehr… Besonders nach diesem Gespräch. Als Loki fort war, seufzte Thor schwer und verzog sein Gesicht. „So bist du… Zumindest keine Gefahr für andere. Loki…", es tat ihm selbst weh. Aber gleichzeitig wusste er dass er hart bleiben musste. Zumindest so lange bis sein Vater aufwachen würde. Vielleicht würde der Allvater die ganze Sache nochmal überdenken…  
„Thor! War das Loki eben?" Jane eilte zu ihm. „Warum hast du diese Dinge zu ihm gesagt?" sie empfand das ja selbst nur beim zu hören als schmerzhaft…  
„Ich musste es. Damit er versteht"  
„Damit er versteht?! Du hast ihm wohl den Boden unter den Füßen weg gerissen!"  
„War das so hart was ich gesagt habe?", fragte er plötzlich für ihn beinahe schon Unsicher. „ja verdammt nochmal! Du weist doch gar nicht was in ihm vorgeht! Und wieso er so gehandelt hat!",  
„Ach und du weist es?",  
„Ich kann es mir Vorstellen!", Jane war wütend. Das Ganze hätte er auch anders anpacken können. „Dann sag es mir! Mit mir redet er nicht mehr!", Thor fuhr sich durch seine Haare. Verdammt!  
„Mit mir doch auch nicht…", flüsterte Jane und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Entschuldige. Ich weiß dass diese Situation für dich auch sehr schwer ist", Thor hingegen beobachtete sie und zog seine geliebte dann in seine Arme. „Schon gut. Du willst ja nur Helfen",

„Wie kommen sie denn hier her?!" ein Arzt half Loki auf die Knie. „Gehören sie etwa zu miss Lewis?",  
„Was?", wie? Er war schon wieder auf Midgard? Also doch! Thor hatte es wirklich durchgezogen!  
„Egal. Sie dürfen hier eh nicht rumstehen!", Loki wurde wieder zurück in den Bereich gebracht in dem er sich aufhalten durfte. So kurz war er in Asgard gewesen. Es tat beinahe weh. Und nun? Nun war er wieder in Midgard und stand diesen Problemen gegenüber… „Da sind sie ja!", die Krankenschwester von vorhin… „Ich habe noch eine Frage wegen der Versicherung",  
„Keine", sagte Loki. Er wusste es ja nicht. „Dann wird das Teuer…", stimmt… Loki sah auf seine Hand. Er hatte dieses Herz mit seinem Finger berührt. Loki hatte es mit seinem Herz verbunden. Er spürte es… „Wie viel kostet diese Behandlung?",  
„Äh… Einen Moment", Loki beachtete die Frau nun erst einmal nicht. Erst als er einen Teil der Rechnung sah, stand er auf. „Ich hole es Bar",  
„Was?! Bar?", er wollte es Bar geben na und? Hatten diese Menschen immer irgendwelche Probleme?  
Er brauchte auch Luft. Darum verließ er das Krankenhaus. Zur Starkbank war es nicht weit. Zumindest etwas. Sterblich sein. Er hasste es. Er hasste dieses Gefühl! Fluchend versuchte er irgendetwas. Irgendeine Art der Magie. Aber nichts klappte. Es war so frustrierend. Irgendwie geschah das alles viel zu schnell. Viel zu schnell… Konnte er überhaupt noch Luft holen? Nur zögernd zückte er sein Handy während er schon die Bank sah.  
„Ach man Loki", hörte er einen müden Tony, auf der anderen Seite des Hörers. „Es ist weit nach Mitternacht spinnst du?",  
Zum ersten Mal wusste er warum Menschen schlaf brauchten. Er war selbst Fix und fertig. „Ich bin in der Stadt", erklärte Loki müde. „ich werde ein paar Dinge erledigen und danach gehen",  
„Gehen?", Tony setzte sich nun auf und rieb sich seine Augen. „Wo willst du denn bitte schön hin?",  
„Das ist egal",  
„Loki?", natürlich hatte Tony kontinuierlich Kontakt mit Loki. Alleine schon um zu checken dass er kein Scheiß machte. Aber selbst nach dieser kurzen Woche, musste er zugeben dass Loki witzig war. Nun er mochte ihn schlicht auch gedrückt.  
Loki Antwortete nicht während er seine Karte in den Automaten steckte und die Pin eingab. Sogleich hob er alles ab, was man abheben konnte. Mehrere Tausender. Das müsste vorerst für das Krankenhaus reichen. Um den Rest sollte Tony sich kümmern oder sonst wer. „Darcy Lewis", sagte Loki nun und steckte das Geld ein, blieb aber noch am Automaten. Gerade wollte er weiter sprechen als ein Mann auf ihn zukam. „He du!", sprach er. Kurz darauf kamen noch zwei weitere dazu.  
„Loki wer ist dort? Hast du gerade Geld abgehoben?",  
Loki senkte sein Handy und musterte die Leute. „Verschwindet ihr menschlicher Abschaum", murmelte Loki schon wieder wütend.  
Tony hingegen stand sofort auf. Oh oh… Wie viel hatte Loki abgehoben? Diese Kerle wollten doch garantiert…  
„Rück die Kohle raus du arrogantes Stück!",  
„Du wagst es so mit mir zu sprechen?!", Loki flippte aus. Tony indessen murmelte nur etwas wie Flipp nicht aus.  
„Was willst du schon tun?", höhnte einer der Männer und zückte seine Waffe. „Jetzt rück die Scheiß Kohle raus und gib mir das Handy da!",  
„Das ist ein Starkmobile", murmelte einer. „Das ist verdammt viel Cash wert!",  
„Jackpot!", lachte der mit der Waffe.  
Loki wusste was diese Waffen an menschliche Körper anrichten konnte. Und es war ihm eh egal was mit ihm geschah. Dann aber schaltete sich sein verstand wieder ein. Halt! Wenn ihm etwas passierte, würde auch…  
„Loki… Tu denen nichts!", betete Stark und blieb am Hörer dran. Er hörte erst einmal nichts. „Ihr könnt das Geld haben und das Handy", das Handy war noch an, aber das war ihm egal. Also legte Loki es auf den Boden und griff in seine Innentasche, wo das Geld war. „Scheiße mach deine Hände doch wo wir sie sehen können!", der Mann mit der knarre wurde nervös. Dass bemerkte Loki sofort. „Ganz ruhig Mensch. Ich hole nur das Geld", dennoch hob er langsam seine Hände hoch.  
„Ja gib es her!", fauchte ein anderer der Männer. Was für Amateure! Loki wünschte sich nur etwas näher an diesen typen zu stehen, damit er sie eben so ausschalten konnte. Denn er war immer noch ein Krieger. Dazu war er ausgebildet worden.  
Weil der eine sagte er sollte das Geld geben, steckte er seine Hand sofort wieder in die Inntasche. „Okay hier-",  
„Fuck! Ich habe gesagt Hände hoch!", der Mann zielte und schoss noch während er sprach. Loki wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah. Er fiel einfach um.  
„Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße!", die Männer rannten zu ihm. „Du hast ihm in den Kopf geschossen!",  
„Lebt der noch?!",  
„Keine Ahnung! Nimm das Geld und das Handy und verschwinden wir!",  
Tony hörte das alles. Er hörte auch den Schuss. Aber da war er bereits in seinem Iron man Anzug und flog los in die Stadt. „Los. Orte Lokis Handy",  
„Handy wird geordnet. Einen Moment Mister Stark",  
„Ja ja beeil dich einfach", so wie das geklungen hatte, war Loki nicht bei Bewusstsein. Wieso hatte er diese Typen nicht ausgeschaltet? Stark genug war er doch dazu? Was sollte das? Was ging hier vor?  
„Ich habe das Handy geordnet. Es ist vor der Starkbank im südlichen Sektor",  
„Okay!", also gab er noch einmal extra Gas.  
Tony stand für die erste Sekunde Perplex vor dem am Boden liegenden Loki. Aber er wirkte anders. Wieso verletzte ihn diese Kugel so schwer? Er war doch ein Gott? Oder… Zunächst hob er Loki auf und flog in das nächste Krankenhaus. Dort würde man sich schon um ihn kümmern…

„Aber das ist doch!", die Krankenschwester eilte zu Loki der auf der Trage lag und gerade weg geschoben wurde. In die OP.  
„Sie kennen ihn?" fragte Tony verwundert. Inzwischen trug er wieder seine Normalen Sachen. „Oh mein Gott! Sie sind Mister Stark! Der Iron man!",  
„Ja der bin ich liebes", Tony schwitze. Das tat er selten. Und er hasste es. „Sie kennen Loki also?" woher?  
„Ja… Er ist der Verlobte von miss Lewis. Eigentlich wollte ich ihm sagen dass sie gerade zur Intensiv gebracht wird. Aber… Das er angeschossen wurde… Das ist so tragisch für die beiden. Erst sie nun er…"  
„Die beiden? Was hatte sie? Sie meinen doch Darcy Lewis", was? Loki hatte eine Verlobte? Darcy Lewis? Nein. Unmöglich. Da musste diese Frau etwas falsch verstanden haben.  
„Ja es war ein Verkehrsunfall. Ihr Verlobter stand plötzlich mit ihr mitten im Raum" erzählte sie. „Wie aus Zauberhand"  
Zauber? Hatte Loki Magie angewendet und wurde dann zur Konsequenz gezogen? Also… War er ein Mensch? Würde erklären warum er nach dem Schuss… Dieser Blödmann! Wer ging um so eine Uhrzeit auch zu dieser Bank? Aber woher hätte Loki wissen können, das New York bei Nacht alles andere als Freundlich war…

Darcy erwachte irgendwann. Sie fühlte sich so schwer. Dann leicht. Alles war weiß. Oder träumte sie? Was war nur geschehen?  
Als sie aufwachte, war sie alleine. Sie sah nach Rechts und erkannte nichts. Dann hörte sie eine Beatmungsmaschine und blickte nach Links. Da lag jemand? Aber ihr Blick war verschwommen. Immer noch. Was zum Teufel war Los? Wieso war sie im Krankenhaus? Eine Minute später war eine Frau bei ihr.  
„Hallo miss Lewis", Darcy war verwirrt und wurde dann Panisch. Ihr tat alles weh! Verdammt was ging hier ab?!  
„Ganz ruhig miss Darcy! Alles ist okay. Sie sind in einem Krankenhaus. Sie hatten einen schweren Verkehrsunfall.  
„W-Was?", flüsterte sie mit trockenem Hals. Was? Ein Unfall?  
„Oh hallo die Damen! Ah sieh an die Kleine ist wach!" Tony trat mit Pepper in das Zimmer und trat zum Bett. „Stark?", fragte Darcy irritiert. Wieso war Stark hier?  
„Wir besuchen dich täglich", lächelte Pepper. „Die Ärzte meinten es wäre gut wenn man mit euch spricht".  
„Euch?", fragte sie müde. Wieso euch?  
„Oh na mit dir und deinem Bettnachbar", sagte Tony und lief nun zu diesem rüber. „Gibt es hier auch schon Besserungen Schwester?",  
„Nein. Aber es wäre gut wenn sie beide jetzt erst einmal bei miss Lewis bleiben und auch mit Mister Laufeyson sprechen". Kurz darauf verließ die Krankenschwester das Zimmer und Tony kam zurück zu Darcy. „Du hattest Glück. Die Ärzte hatten dich für Toderklärt", erzählte er. „Aber wie durch ein Wunder fing dein Herz wieder an zu schlagen. Ach und ein paar Knochen Brüche hast du auch. Die sind aber schon wieder fast Verheilt",  
„Wie lange habe ich… geschlafen?", sie fühlte sich Fertig. Absolut Fertig.  
„Drei Wochen", sagte Pepper nun sanft und setzte sich zu Darcy. Sie kannten sich zwar nicht, aber das spielte gerade keine Rolle. „Was ist das letzte woran du dich erinnern kannst?", fragte Tony sofort, wurde aber von Pepper angefahren. „Tony! Du kannst sie doch nicht gleich so überfordern!",  
„Schon gut", murmelte Darcy. „Ich bin nicht aus Zucker… Das letzte Woran ich mich erinnere… Grüne Augen", und sofort bekam sie eine unheimliche Gänsehaut. „ich wollte Janes Schlüssel von Loki holen und dann… Keine Ahnung", Stark schwieg zunächst genau wie Pepper. „Hier trink etwas", Pepper half Darcy sofort.  
„Weist du", fing Pepper an und stellte den Schnabelbecher wieder zur Seite. „Loki der Bruder von Thor hat dich her gebracht. Du wurdest von einem Laster angefahren und es stand sehr schlecht um dich",  
„Aber wieso?", fragte Darcy sich und rieb sich die Stirn mit ihrer gesunden Hand. „Das können wir ihn erst Fragen, wenn er aufwacht", sagte Tony und spazierte wieder zu Loki rüber. „Hörst du, du Möchtegern Gott? Wach auf und sag was dieser Chaos hier sollte? Du bringst einem echt nur Unheil"  
„Lass ihn Tony", bat Pepper ihn. „Wieso? Die Ärzte wollen doch dass wir mit denen reden? Nun halt mit ihm".  
„W-Was? Das da ist Loki?" fragte Darcy irritiert.  
„Ja ist er. Und er ist ziemlich Menschlich. Scheint als habe Thor ihn vor seinem Unfall die Kräfte genommen"  
„Unfall?" fragte sie immer noch verwirrt. „Wieso Unfall?",  
„Ein Kopfschuss", sagte Pepper beunruhigt. „Er hätte sterben können. Noch ist immer noch nicht klar wie groß der Schaden bei ihm ist".  
Darcy schloss nun ihre Augen wieder. Was sollte das alles?  
„Ach übrigens geht da was bei euch?", wolle Tony wissen. „Die Schwestern denken ihr wärt Verlobt oder so was"  
„WAS?!" Darcy riss ihre Augen auf. „Ich habe Loki noch nie getroffen! Wie sollte das dann möglich sein?!"  
„Ach schade ich dachte schon ich habe etwas gefunden um ihn zu ärgern sobald er wach ist"  
Darcy bekam Kopfschmerzen. Das war doch alles so… Verworren… So langsam driftete sie wieder in einen Schlaf. Darum gesellte sich Pepper nun zu Tony der vor Lokis Bett stand. „Der Bart steht ihm doch super", er hatte angeordnet dass die Krankenschwestern ihm denselben Bartschnitt machten, wie er selbst einen trug. Geld machte alles möglich. Und eben der Einfluss. Das war schließlich sein Krankenhaus. „Fragt sich wie er das findet wenn er Wach wird", lächelte sie  
„Ja… Das muss ich aufnehmen", grinste er. Thor wusste nichts von dem hier. Das glaubte Tony zumindest. Ansonsten wäre er ja wohl her gekommen… Aber so oder so… Das würde Lokis zustand auch nicht verbessern.

Erst weitere zwei Monate später erwachte Loki. Seine Glieder fühlten sich wie Blei an. Seine Augen wie Zement. Das Licht war so Grell.  
„Er wacht auf!" freute Darcy sich wie ein kleines Kind. „Also ich finde wir sollten den Moment knipsen an dem er die Augen öffnet! Was meint ihr?! Leute? Hey?", aber die anderen hörten ihr nicht zu. Da gehörten Pepper, Tony und Bruce der Hulk dazu.  
„Okay ich bin ja still…" Dennoch zückte sie ihr Handy und beschloss die nächsten Minuten aufzunehmen. „Warum dieser Bart… Das war doch deine Idee oder Tony?"  
„Nun er hat zwar Stil aber er kann durchaus mehr aus sich machen" fand Tony selbstsicher. „Außerdem steht ihm der Bart" Während er das sagte berührte Tony seinen eigenen, exakt gleichen Bart wie der von Loki.  
Die Gespräche stoppten. Loki war verwirrt. Diese Stimmen… Er kannte sie… Nicht. Als seine Augen nun endlich offen waren und er in diese vielen Gesichter blickte wurde ihm ganz anders. „Na du ‚Mensch'. Lebst du wieder?" fragte Tony sofort. Loki blickte auch gleich zu ihm. Dann zog er seine Augenbrauen zusammen.  
Was war geschehen? Wo war er? Wer… War er? „Wer seit ihr alle?" flüsterte Loki mühsam.

_

Wuhuu :D Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen ^.^


End file.
